Naruto XX
by fReAk PeAk
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the Chuunin Exams in which the Sound attacked. Naruto is now Hokage and a new breed of young promising shinobis is arising. This is the story of Uzumaki Naru and her path to become a ninja. [Slight AU]
1. A fox tale

Prologue

Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox. One swing of its mighty tail could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. The demon was called Kyuubi.

Spreading destruction throughout all the Fire Country, Kyuubi seemed to be unstoppable, relentless, unbeatable.

Finally, the demon came to a stop, deep within the forests of the Fire Country as finally someone tried to halt the fox's path. For in a big glade, in the heart of the Fire forest, stood the mighty Hidden Village of Konoha. Home to many of the strongest men and women in the world, Konoha was known for its inhabitants' never-ending will. But these were not mere men and women. These were shinobi.

Many tried to fight the demon at all costs. Many died. The demon seemed immortal as everything the ninjas tried to make him stop seemed vain. Even the jounin and the ANBU could do nothing. The village had been caught in surprise, so most of the best Konoha shinobis were out on missions. It seemed everything was lost and that the demon would make another destruction point.

It was then, when almost all hope was lost, that he came. A giant frog stood in front of the youkai as a sign to make him stop. Standing atop the frog's head was the only man that the shinobi knew who could have any chances in fighting and destroying the demon. He was a ninja too, but not just anyone. Sun-yellow hair, sky-blue eyes and taned skin, Yondaime Hokage, the most powerful shinobi, commanded the demon to abandon the village and stop his destruction derby, or else...

The demon laughed at the Hokage's face. But it would be its last one.

After a fierce fight, in which Kyuubi seemed once again inbeatable, in which the fox almost killed the giant frog known as Gama Bunta and almost ended Konoha's hope, the Yondaime finally came to a conclusion: the only way to beat the fox was sealing it, for the youkai was far too powerful to be killed by a mere human, even if the strongest ninja.

But no seal known to the ninja world was powerful enough to seal away Kyuubi, the greatest of the Youma. It was at that time that the Yondaime revealed all his value. He had been developing a new type of seal. One so powerful that would, not only seal the opponent away, but would cost the life of the performer. The Yondaime thought through this and decided to use it. To gain one thing, one must sacrifice another. In this case, to save Konoha, to save his most beloved village, Uzumaki Arashi, for that was Yondaime's name, decided to sacrifice his own existance.

Catching the demon's soul was the easy part. But where to seal it? He was going to die, so he wouldn't have enough power to give Kyuubi's soul to the Shinigami. Instead, and to make up for all the lost lives that day, he chose something much smaller, much more unknown, much more dear to him. He chose his own newborn son.

"Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin!" were the last words heard by the youkai before everything went black. And so, after a seemingly endless battle, Kyuubi was sealed away and Arashi died, not before turning his village's doom-to-be in his village's hope. Before he died, the Yondaime made two last requests. One was to the former Hokage, Sarutobi, to reacquire his status as the leader of Konoha as Sandaime Hokage. The other one was requested personally and only to Sarutobi. He wanted his son to be regarded as the hero of Konoha, the one who could keep Kyuubi from its intents, to be regarded as the hope of the village, for the child would use the demonic powers to payback for the demon's victims, bringing happyness and leadership to the village. After his requests, he finally gave his last breath.

And so, the Yondaime's son, his legacy, grew up, and although things at first seemed to be working against Yondaime's will, the villagers hated the child, would look down on him and dispise him as if he was the demon itself, the boy fought back with all his strength and against all odds, he prevailed.

Many were his adventures and deeds. The boy seemed to have life to make up for all that were lost that fateful day. He inherited his father blond hair and the deep blue eyes, but his trademark were the whisker-like birthmarks, three in each cheek. But he also inherited his father's will, determination, power, fighting spirit and kindness.

He faced many opponents. Met many friends. Experienced many hardships. Changed many lives. Everything for the sake of one dream. His dream.

And finally, after his last battle, his dream was made true, his life-time wish was granted. Uzumaki Naruto was made Rokudaime Hokage.

-------------------------

Okay, as you can see this is only a prologue. The real story starts next chapter. Since I usually don't have the will to keep on writing my stories I would ask for you to review, it will give me an idea on how you're taking the story and you can even give me some ideas to the story, although I got everything pretty much realized. I also need someone who can provide me some japanese translations. I don't like writing the jutsus in english, so I would like someone whom I could give the jutsus in english and he/she could translate them to japanese. That's all, I hope you enjoy this story, cuz it's been on my head for quite some time.


	2. I am Uzumaki Naru!

I am Uzumaki Naru!

Hidden Village of Konoha. A peaceful place. Even if a ninja village, it's more peaceful than most of the usual villages. It lies in the heart of the Fire Country, producing guardians and warriors that, above all else, should perform their missions and stick true to the shinobi rules. But it's a peaceful village nonetheless.

This morning it's particularly beautiful. The sky is sapphire blue, the sun is golden and bright, there is hardly any cloud in the sky and the trees with flowers in blossom fill the air with a most soothing scent. It's Spring, the birds are chirping...

"Ahh! What are you doing up there? Get down immediately!"

Maybe the village was not so peaceful that particular morning.

"Ahahaha! No way in hell! If I stand here, everybody will be able to see the great me!" yelled playfully a girl's voice.

A crowd filled with pre-teens watched as the girl made this little act of her.

"If you want me to go down, come get me, Udon-sensei!"

This isn't being easy for Udon. The chuunin academy teacher had taken his students to one final field trip to the Hokage Monument before the Genin Exams. This would be easy and it would be mostly to relax after the hardworking year that the last one was.

It was Udon's first year as academy teacher. The previous teacher, Umino Iruka, was known to be quite strict with the students, so they were kept in line. When the kids caught, inadvertedly, a teacher as passive as Udon, wreck was to be made. But the ex-chuunin, now jounin, had abandoned his so peaceful teacher life to (finally) become a jounin, something Iruka had wanted for years, but his love for his work always had prevailed. This time was different.

The teacher looked up to the monument. He was now tall, taller than average, and skinny, but he much like remained the same: he still wore his brown hair the way he always used to, still used the same kind of round glasses and still looked very much asleep while standing, with that extremely passive, lazy expression in his face. Of course, the nose drip was still there aswell.

What in fact had changed was the Hokage Monument. Now, in the imponent mountain that was the landmark of Konoha stood 5 faces craved in stone. The sixth one was still being made, the face was almost complete but the hair and everything else was still missing. The first ones were very similar, although the first looked to have long straight hair and the second spiky hair and a sort of helmet all around his face. They were next to each other, brothers. Shodaime and Nidaime. The third was the one that stood highest of the 5 already made. The sixth was to be standing even higher than the third face when completed. The third face had a mighty look. A big but strong looking nose with a big crack going diagonal from the forhead to the left cheek were the trademarks. Sandaime. The forth face was the lowest one. His face looked young, as the fifth and the sixth face-to-be. His hair seemed spiky and pointing everywhere and the face was reasuring. Yondaime. Finally, the fifth face was the only female face on the mountain. A very young woman with a pleasant and kind-looking smirk plastered on her mouth and a losang scraped on the forehead. Godaime.

A loud yell woke up Udon from his apparent letargy. "Oi, Udon-sensei! You're no fun! Are you going to be there just standing?"

Hearing this, Udon lifted his face a little and looked to the loud voice's owner.

A small pre-teen girl stood on the third face's hair. She wore an orange sleevless jump dress with a whirlpool symbol on the back, the skirt going to her midthighs, with a large blue stripe near its low collar. She had rusty goggles around her neck and wore blue sandal-boots. Her shiny blond shoulder lenght hair was straight, ending in what seemed like spike locks of hair. Her eyes were sapphire blue as the sky, very deep and released a wave of warmth and kindness to whoever dared to look directly at them. Finally, she had 6 whisker-like birthmarks, 3 on each cheek.

The girl leaned front, looked down to the crowd of kids (and the teacher) and grined widely, almost like a fox.

While Udon was pondering on what to do, one of the kids stood up from the crowd and yelled back at the girl.

"'Nee-chan, come down or I'm telling dad! We're not supposed to climb up there!"

The kid, the girl's younger brother, was in everything different from his sister. The boy was also a bit short for his age. He wore dark purple pants that reached his mid-leg, dark purple sandal-boots and a fishnet shirt under his light grey coat also with the whirlpool symbol on the back. His face was very similar to her sister, even with the same birthmarks, but his hair was pure black, short and spiky, pointing everywhere, and his bangs were covered by the same kind of goggles the girl wore at her neck. But the greatest difference between them was their eyes. The girl's eyes were blue, but the boy's were pure white, as if he could either be blind or see everything, this last one being the correct option.

The boy had a concerned look on his face. He called his sister again. "Come on, 'nee-chan! You can end up getting hurt!"

"Ahaha, what? I'm not like you, Hide-chan, I can take care of myself!" replied loudly the blonde and started jumping up and down atop the third face's hair. "See? Ahahaha"

The crowd gasped at the sight of it and even Udon seemed to be out of ideas. He could go up there and get her, but that could be too dangerous for him, right? Yeah, that's it...

"You shouldn't talk to your brother like that, Naru-chan." came a calm boyish voice from beside the girl.

The girl immediately stopped jumping and slowly turned her head to her left to face the man who had spoken. "'T-Tou-san..."

A young adult sat beside her, sitting comfortably on a rocky lock of the third face's hair. He wore a black and orange high-colared shirt. The left sleeve was orange while the right sleeve was black. He wore mid-leg length black shorts and black sandal boots. His hair was as gold as the girl and as spiky as the boy, but it was longer. His locks of hair were now bigger, pointed everywhere and he had a small spiky ponytail. His eyes were blue and kind, even deeper than the girl's, and the birth marks were also longer than the girl's, but very similar. Apart from that, he wore a big white cape with red flames at the bottom and the kanji for Fire on the back. Although already 33 year old, Uzumaki Naruto's, the Rokudaime Hokage, face looked as young and as joyful as ever.

"Hokage-sama..." were the words heard from the crowd downstairs, as they looked in awe at the man sitting on the top of the mountain. Naruto grined slightly.

The girl grined foxly to her father, puting her hand behind her head as in a guilty sign. She had been caught red-handed.

"Sorry 'tou-san, you know I didn't mean that. I meant to say that he can't be a crybaby forever." The girl explained.

"I know that" said Naruto, now standing up and looking down to her daughter. "But that's not what you said. He may be feeling kind of down. Let's go down there and you'll apologize, Ok?" Finished Naruto, with one of his trademarks foxy grins, which the girl replied with another one, as foxy as her father's.

Then, Naruto grabed her by the shoulder and leapt from the top of the mountain, landing swiftly and graciously on the ground, as if what he had done was the easiest thing in the world. The students crowd awed even more, if that was possible.

The Hokage let her daughter go and grined to Udon, who looked passively to Naruto. _This dude still freaks me out._ Thought Naruto, sweatdropping, as he looked to Udon. The teacher finally let a smal smile go.

The girl, realeased from her father grip and walked to the crowd, that was still pretty much speechless, then turned to her younger brother and, looking at her feet and blushing a little, apologized. "Sorry, Hide-chan, you know I didn't mean that. It's just..." "It's ok" the girl was cut by the boy's soft voice. "I'm not sad. Just upset that my big sister doesn't acknowledge me that much." Said the boy with a sad foxy grin, to what the girl immediately answered "That's not true! I acknowledge you Hide-chan... Sorry, it was just a spur of the moment. I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Begged the girl. But the boy kept smiling to her, now a true happy smile. "I said it's Ok. You don't need to apologize anymore, Naru-chan."

The girl let out a relief sigh and looked smiling to her little brother. The crowd also seemed to awake from the awe state and looked more relieved, now that Naru was finally down with them. They also smiled at the scene.

"You're really a show-off, aren't you?" Spoke a harsh female voice. A girl with long pink hair, the bangs falling over her eyes from each side of the forehead, sharp emerald green eyes, wearing a sleevless black jump dress, with a fan symbol on the back and on the front skirt, with red sidelines and pink shorts that reached her midthighs stood up from the crowd and looked amused to Naru. "Iie" she shook her head "I think the best word to really describe you is 'idiot'" She smirked.

Her smile grew wider as she watched Naru getting more and more red, almost blowing up because of her rage. Then she laughed uncontrolably "I'm just kidding!" said the pink haird girl while grabbing her belly trying to stop her laughter. "I mean, it's really fun to see you pissed off like that, Naru-chan!" She said, now a pleasant smile on her face, her green eyes once sharp and cold, were now wide and warm.

"Grrr, you didn't need to do that, Sakuya-chan! You know I hate it." Said Naru while fuming, still a little bit of rage coming out of her.

"I don't know who's worse, if 'nee-chan or Sakuya-chan..." said Naru's brother with a said voice. Everybody bursted into laughing while Sakuya had a slight blush on her face - _Hideki-kun... _- which did not please her fanboys and even some fangirls.

This three, Uzumaki Naru, Uzumaki Hideki, twins, and Uchiha Sakuya were the most popular ones in their class. Well, Naru and Sakuya were, Hideki only was because he was always with his sister. While Sakuya had many admirers because of her skills, looks and cool pose, Naru and Hideki were the Hokage's children, so they had to be popular, even if, as in Hideki's case, they didn't want to.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Out of nowhere came a loud yell. "Shit, they found me!" cursed Naruto.

Four ninjas were jumping from roof to roof coming in the direction of the crowd. The students at the beggining were startled but noticed almost imediately whose were the voices. Four masked ninjas with katanas on their backs, ANBU members, finally halted in front of the students, Udon and Naruto. All had dark hair. The first one, with shoulder length raven black hair and had what seemed like a snake mask, was wearing a black trench boat with a red fire kanji on the left shoulder. The tallest, one with fair skin and long dark brown hair tied to a ponytail almost at its end, had the mask of a bird. The third, the only woman, with also dark brown hair tied in two buns on the top of her head, had the mask of some kind of lizard or dragon. The last one, a short male with short dark grey hair, had the mask of a cat. All of them seemed to scare the Hokage to no end. He was almost petrified.

The first one, the commander, talked first in his cool voice. "To think they had to call the ANBU to get you, even I was assembled because the Hokage disappeared with no apparent reason and you here all the time, Naruto." The commander shook his head.

"It's been like this for the past 9 years. Ever since you were promoted to Hokage you've been doing this. You can't runaway forever."

Naruto snapped out and answered back, as loud as any kid that was watching the scene. "But I don't want to do it! It's boring! You know that, Sasuke!"

"Please, Hokage-sama, your presence is required. The paper work has been piling up, you really need to fill in those forms." The woman almost begged.

"Cut it, Tenten. If you're not coming willingly, Naruto, we're taking you with us!" The long haired ANBU finally lost his patience.

"No way! You'll never catch me alive!" Yelled Naruto as he disappeared in a flash.

Everybody stood in awe at the scene. No one talked or even moved a muscle for what seemed like a minute. Finally, the last ANBU spoke, almost in a sigh. "Shunshin no Jutsu again, huh? It's really becoming a bother..." "Come on, let's find him." Stated half-heartedly Uchiha Sasuke, the commander. And they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok" started Sakuya, breaking finally the silence but still pretty much paralized. "You're not an idiot" she said, turning to Naru "Your father is."

Naru didn't say a thing. She only frowned and looked away, her face completely red from embarassment.

-----------------

Later that day, Naru found herself wandering through the lively streets of Konoha. She was still pretty much angry at Sakuya, and at a her father, for the scene earlier that day. What kind of Hokage was that one who would run from his own duties? She knew her father was strong and all of his friends always told her and Hideki about how great their father was, but, when the time came for her to confirm everything she had heard, her father would always look like a fool.

She sighed.

_No use in keep thinking about it. _She thought. _Maybe I should go home. It's getting pretty late._ She looked to the sky. The sun was already setting, going towards the horizon, the last natural light of day fading out slowly but nonstoply.

She had just turned left at the corner of a quieter street, already heading home, when she saw the last thing she wished for that day: trouble.

Four teenagers were surrounding a boy who was apparently the same age as Naru. They were all taller than the boy and they looked to be several years older than him. By the looks of their actions, the way they moved, and by the look of fear on the boy's face, Naru quickly concluded that those guys were bullying the kid. She was the Hokage's daughter, she couldn't leave them unpunished, and so, she stepped up and called for the bullies.

They quickly looked for the source of the voice and saw only a girl who apparently looked pissed off. The boy being bullied was stuned and a hint of hope appeared in his eyes.

Naru faced the bullies. They were wearing ragged clothes, but they had shuriken holsters on their thighs and all of them had a Konoha forehead protector. They were genins. True ninjas. They should not be bullying harmless kids.

The one at the front of the group stepped towards Naru, leaned forward, looking with disdain at the girl. "And who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" he sneered. "Scram, kid! Don't get into trouble!"

They all scorned at Naru, but the girl kept her pose and looked angrily at them. "Why are you bullying him? I bet he didn't do anything to you! He's just a kid, you're ninjas, why don't you mess with someone who can offer some resistance? You're just a bunch of cowards!"

They all bursted into laughter, Naru was getting angrier and angrier. "And who could that be?" Said the one at the far left of the group, walking to Naru. "You? You're just a little girl so... Uff..."

Naru had snapped. She quickly disappeared and appeared behind the bully and kicked him in the head, immediately knocking him unconscious. Then she turned to face the other bullies, her blue eyes now filled with anger. The bullies seemed to lose their stance, looking stuned to Naru. The leader took a step backwards and the one at the far right, the tallest and most quiet, finally spoke.

"I know who you are. You're the Hokage's spoiled brat." The leader smirked. "Is she? Well then, this makes things interesting. If we beat her then we beat the Hokage's spawn."

At these words, Naru grited her teeth. They could insult her, but not her father, _their_ Hokage.

"So, just because you're the Hokage's brat you think you can come here and order us around?" The leader said and signaled to the others to walk towards Naru. It was time for some payback for what they did to their friend.

"I'm not just the Hokage's daughter! I am Uzumaki Naru! And I'm going to kick your ass!"

She took a fighting stance and made some hand seals as the gang stopped in their tracks and looked somewhat fearful at what the girl would do. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Immediatelly there were three Narus instead of only one. They all had a confident smirk on their face. The bullies lost all their confidance and looked frightened at the girls. "What the hell? That's kage bunshin! It's a jounin level jutsu! How the hell can you perform it!"

It was the Naru in the middle who answered. "Being the Hokage's _brat_ has its high points! Now, either you scram or I'll kick your ass! You shouldn't have been bullying someone younger than you. That pisses me off. You shouldn't have insulted me. That pisses me even more. But you definetely shouldn't have brought my dad's name here!" She lifted a hand "Now, at my signal, attack, Narus!"

"Retreat!" commanded the leader as they ran, scared shitless, for their lives. "You'll pay for this, I swear!" shouted the leader, already in the distance.

With a puff of smoke, the two kage bunshins faded and the true Naru stood, looking into the distance, making sure they wouldn't come back. Then she turned to the boy. She blushed.

Leaning with his back to the wall, with a slight bruise on his left cheek and some scratches on his arms, stood a tall boy (tall for his age) with short light brown hair that spiked upwards and intense leaf green eyes. He wore a light blue tank top over a fishnet shirt, bandages on his left arm, and baggy earth brown pants, tied to his legs at the bottom by bandages, that matched perfectly his eyes. Naru noticed that he was looking intensely at her and was that a blush?

Naru felt her face becoming red and hot, so she snaped out of it and finally talked to the boy. "Hey, you Ok?" She asked, not so loudly as usual.

The boy seemed stuned for a second, but finally answered back "Y-yes... Y-you're U-Uzumaki Naru, a-aren't you?" he answered as if he was looking to some kind of wonderful illusion.

Naru blushed again, only this time slightly. "Y-yes." Then it came to her. "Hey! Aren't you in my class at the ninja academy?" she asked, recovering her loud-mouthed atitude. "Yeah, you are! Why were they bullying you? Why didn't you defend yourself?"

The boy flinched and looked sadly at his feet. "Well, they don't like me because I'm not originally from Konoha. They think foreigners who don't even come from a ninja lineage shouldn't be taking genin exams, so they thought it would be better to _prevent_ me from going tomorrow. At least that's what they said to me." He then smiled sadly and lifted his head to Naru, never looking her in the eyes. "But I guess the truth is because I'm really weak and a coward who could do nothing to defend himself and had to wait for a girl to come save his ass." He laughed at his own pitty. "I don't even know why I'm in the academy taking the exams to be a ninja. I'm a good for nothing, I'll make an awful ninja and..."

"That's not true!" Naru snapped "Even if you're weak and talentless, if you put your heart into it you can become a fine ninja!" She then gave one of her very own foxy grins to the boy. "If you were admited at the academy, it means that at least you can't be all bad."

The boy looked amazed at her and finally a wide smile appeared on his face. "Thanks! I really needed to hear that. I guess I will try my best tomorrow!"

"Yeah" answered Naru, her sapphire blue eyes gleating in the sunset. "Be sure to do that. And the day after tomorrow, I want to see you at the class room, waiting for the genin teams to be sorted. Promise?" She then lifted her pinky at the boy. He looked from her pinky to her face and her beautiful eyes and back to her pinky again. He intertwined his own pinky with hers and grined. "Promise!"

Naru was now preparing to leave, her hands behind her head, when she turned to the boy, who was starting to head home. "Hey what's your name? You know mine, but I don't remember getting yours." She said.

The boy turned with an embarassed look on his face and slight blush and answered "It's Yuusou... Oozora Yuusou."

Naru grined, turned her back to him, and walked home, her hair shining like gold at the firey sunset. "Well then, good luck to tomorrow, Yuusou."


	3. Dreams

**Dreams**

"Well then, good luck to tomorrow, Yuusou." said Naru, while walking home, to the brown haired boy that she had just saved.

"She has grown, hasn't she?" said a cool voice behind Naruto, who stood atop a house roof, watching the scene.

"Yeah, she has. So has Hideki. And Sakuya. Don't you think, Sasuke?" said Naruto, turning to the voice's source. Behind him stood the raven-haired ANBU that earlier that day tried to catch the runaway Hokage. He removed the snake-like mask and Naruto caught himself looking into intense onyx eyes.

"Aa." replied Sasuke with a thin smile. It was always like this with him. He rarely smiled, and when he did, he only did it to Sakura, Sakuya or Naruto. Everybody found the ANBU Commander a quiet cool bastard, who never smiled or laughed, but Naruto knew better. After all, they were best friends. "Tomorrow they will be taking the genin exams and soon they will be just like us, twenty or so years ago. I miss those times."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." replied Naruto. "Especially before those damned Chuunin Exams. It was just me, you, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. Those were the days." Naruto grined with all the flashbacks that were running through his mind.

"But out of us, you were the one that changed less, Naruto." continued Sasuke and, surprising Naruto, put his arms around Naruto's waist, embracing him. "What the hell is wrong with you, anyway? You have the same face of when you were what? Eighteen? Nineteen?" He smiled, although you could catch a bit of jealousy in his words.

Naruto was surprised for a second, but then his face softened. "Well, Kyuubi said it would be like this till I was fourty or so..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something, but he quickly shut before Naruto could notice. Then he put himself at Naruto's side and watched the sunset with his long-time friend.

"Is it really Ok, to go home like this without finishing your work?" started Sasuke. "There _was_ actually a big pile of sheets to fill in." He smirked, without taking his eyes of the horizon.

"Yeah, it's Ok. I left a kage bunshin taking care of it." replied Naruto. "Sometimes a Hokage has gotta do what a Hokage has gotta do. But today, I just wanna go home, with my family. Tomorrow is a busy day, so I'll need rest, and I wanna be with my kids before the exams. Well, that and... we're having ramen tonight." grined sheepishly the blonde-haired shinobi.

"I have no idea what Sakura is up to today. Maybe Sakuya's favorite dish. Tomorrow is a big day, after all." finished Sasuke.

At these words, Naruto turned to him. "Hey, so, how's Sakura-chan doing?"

Sasuke flinched a bit, his smile faded for an instance but quickly returned. "Come on, Naruto. It's my wife you're talking about."

Naruto laughed at this, putting his hand behind his head. "Hehe, sorry. Strong habits are hard to break. So, how's Sakura?"

"She's fine." answered Sasuke. "That damned hospital is too much of a hassle, I told her not to quit ANBU, but with Sakuya growing up and that proposal for Chairlady of Konoha Hospital, she couldn't refuse. It's better that way. It's enough that only one of us is in constant danger."

"But all the countries are in peace now." said Naruto. "The Water Country has recovered its Hidden Village and has elected a new Mizukage, the Wind Country has been our ally for many years, there are no more ninjas in the Earth Country and the Thunder Country, although they are not allies, they haven't attacked or shown any kind of offensive intention to us for almost thirty years. The minor countries and respective hidden villages are also at peace and even the Sound, and that damned Oto village, is at peace since we killed Orochimaru. What danger are you talking about?"

"Come on, Naruto, are you stupid? That's precisely why I spoke of danger. There has never been such peaceful times. God knows what the Hidden Village of Oto is preparing right now, and I always distrusted the Thunder Country. And that thing about the Earth Country not having anymore ninjas, sounds too weird to me." afirmed Sasuke with a serious tone.

"Maybe. But there's nothing we can do beside keep patrolling at the borders. And I rather trust others to do good then trust them to do evil. That's just how I am, hehe." Naruto smirked.

"I just hope your trusts don't disappoint any of us." finished Sasuke. "Well, I gotta go. I still have to report to, er... your kage bunshin and collect some stuff at my office. See you, good luck to Naru and Hideki." said Sasuke, putting on his mask and jumping from the roof they were on to another one.

"See ya! Good luck to Sakuya also. Give my regards to Sakura-chan! Oops, sorry!" waved Naruto at his friend, disappearing from the rooftop, only a flicker left.

-------------------------

It was early morning. A fine day, as good as the previous one. Although it wasn't even 8 o'clock, the streets were already crowded and the shopstands were already opening. There was a particular one that would always be the last to close and the first to open. Ichiraku Ramen. Managed by a lovely lady named Ayame, who inherited it from her father, who unfortunately had already passed away, if anyone would want to see the Hokage in any other place than his office (mostly he wasn't there, but at those times, not even the ANBU could find him), that was the place to look for. But this time he was not alone.

"Mmmm, Ichiraku's ramen is the best, as always!" moaned a blonde-haired girl in satisfaction. "Isn't that right, Hide-chan?" She said, turning to her right, to her younger twin brother.

"Hehe, yes, 'nee-chan." replied Hideki, still slurping some noodles. "Dad's ramen is pretty good, but Ayame-baa-san's ramen is even better!"

"Ara, Naruto-kun, I see your kids are as charming as you were at their age." chuckled Ayame, turning to Naruto, while Naru and Hideki kept slurping the noodles, wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Ahaha, 'nee-chan, it's not charm, it's honesty!" said Naruto, amused. "This was always the best ramen stand, your father was always a great cook and, truth be told, the apprentice outran the master ehehe!"

"By the way, Naru-chan, Hideki-chan, isn't today the day of the genin exams at the academy?" asked Ayame, turning to both Naru and Hideki who had just finished their bowls.

"Hai!" replied loudly Naru. "We're going to show them who the Uzumakis are, right Hide-chan! This one is so cleared!" Naru was lively as always, but this morning she was just super excited. Although Hideki wasn't, as was never, as excited as his sister, he himself was a bit nervous. "I just hope everything goes well. It shouldn't be difficult, but you never know, right?"

"Aw, come on, Hide-chan! You're always like that. Be more positive! You're an Uzumaki, dammit! You're the Hokage's son, be proud of it!" replied Naru, a bit annoyed. "But 'nee-chan..." and they kept arguing.

Ayame looked happily to the children. She was so glad that Naruto had such wonderful kids, he sure deserved it. Ever since Hinata's death, giving birth to Hideki and Naru, Naruto would have surely been down if it wasn't his love for his children. Ayame knew Naruto, but mostly the children, were missing a woman to run things in their house. She then turned to Naruto and watched him slurp the noodles in satisfaction. She giggled. It has always been like this. This 'boy' was 33 years old, he was Hokage and to many, the strongest shinobi they knew, if not in the world, but to her, he would always be the boy who was shuned by everybody and would come to Ichiraku to dry his tears in warm ramen. She then walked off, to attend another customer.

Naruto had finished his bowl of ramen and was now watching his clock, to see how long they had before the start of the exams. It was not much, so he turned to his kids and broke their argument. Naru and Hideki looked at their father and listened atentively.

"Now, you will start a new period in your lives. You will no longer be immature children, but ninjas. That is, of course, if you pass the exam, which I'm totally confident you will." He then let a smile go. "So that's why I have to tell you this. It's more of a question than anything, but it's Ok if you don't have an answer. At your age, I already had the answer, but few have and I'll understand if you don't. What I'm trying to ask is: do you have a dream?" He then paused to see the reactions of the kids. They just looked wide-eyed at Naruto, Naru opened her mouth for an instant, but nothing came. Then they looked down.

Naruto laughed heartedly at this and continued. "Hey, come on, don't look so down. It's very common for children like you not to know what you want to do or be in the future. It's just sometimes kids already know what to do." Naru and Hideki then looked back at their father and saw the face of someone who was trully happy. "You know, a dream is the most important thing, not only for a ninja, but also for any person. Dreams comand life and if you have a dream, your life will gain significance and you will always strive and do best and will overcome any obstacle in order to achieve that goal. So this is what I say to you: Find a dream, protect your precious persons and live fully, for that's how a ninja should live. With no regrets." Naruto finished, looking smily to his son and daughter, filling their hearts with newly and renovated will.

_Flashback_

_Continuously adjusting his forehead protector, Naruto turned to Kakashi "My dream is to become Hokage!" leaving a wide-eyed Sakura and an interested Sasuke._

_-_

_"You want to be Hokage? At your current state, that's just a stupid ambition." sneered Kiba to a beat up Naruto who was lying on the ground. "If you want a Hokage, I'll be Hokage for you!"_

_-_

_Naruto got up from Tsunade's finger thrust, stared daringly at her and answered to her question. "Because Hokage is my dream."_

_-_

_"Now die!" A beat up Orochimaru thrusted his sword, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, into Naruto's chest, leaving the teenager wide-eyed. He was helping Sasuke, so he was not expecting someone to attack, much less Orochimaru, who was supposed to be fighting Jiraiya. He fell and the blood coming from his chest was just too much. He was going to die._

_"Kukuku" Orochimaru let an evil chuckle go. "Now, Naruto-kun, you will die and with you dies the hope of Konoha. Now I will be able to take over Sasuke-kun's body, destroy Konoha and even stop the Akatsuki's intention." Orochimaru turned away, laughing madly. But stopped almost immediately when he felt a tremendous chakra rising from nowhere. Never had he sensed such chakra, not even when fighting the Sandaime. He turned backwards and looked dumbfouded to Naruto._

_Naruto was floating in mid air, his bangs covering his eyes and his head lowered so one couldn't see his face. A powerful red chakra enveloped him and nine chakra tails sprouted from Naruto's back and started swinging. Long chakra ears sprouted from Naruto's head and started waving. Claws grew where once his nails were and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, still carved in his chest, exploded to million pieces as the wound started healing. The soil was trembling and the buildings started to crumble. Every shinobi stopped fighting and looked astonished to the scene. Orochimaru was walking back, wide-eyed in fear, and Naruto was returning to the ground. As his feet touched the ground, he lifted his head. His whisker-like birthmarks were now thick and dark, his teeth were now fangs, his canines almost sabre-tooth-like and his eyes were gleating a raging red with a dark slit instead of his pupil. One simple look to Orochimaru paralyzed the snake sannin completely. The killing intent was just too much._

_Naruto then lifted his arm towards Orochimaru and a claw of chakra bursted out and pierced through Orochimaru's torso, reaping him completely apart. The sannin fell as Naruto started approaching him._

_When Naruto got near him, he looked down, still in his demonic form and he received a raged look from Orochimaru, but his enemy could do nothing more than that. "No you won't" said Naruto as if he was replying to Orochimaru's previous statements. "I won't let you. Sasuke is my best friend, Kyuubi won't leave me even if the Nine try to take it from me, and Konoha is my precious village. I won't let you destroy it. Because if you destroy it, you destroy my dream. And no one will ever do that!" He finished with another murderous look._

_"Sarutobi-sensei..." was the only thing Orochimaru could say before giving his last breath._

_-_

_"Hinata! Hinata answer me!" shouted a crying Naruto, stroking lightly his wife's face._

_"Naruto... You're still there..." answered the woman, catching her husband's hand, and sighing weakly in relief._

_"Yeah, I'm here, everything's gonna be fine, love." Said the blond man, still crying, with a weak smile on his face._

_Hinata smiled again, and coughed. There was blood coming out of her mouth._

_"What the hell are the doctors doing?" Yelled Naruto, turning to every side, the nurses and medic-nins running around, trying to find out what to do. "Hurry up! I'm going to make all of you go back to the academy once I'm Hokage if you don't hurry!" He was desperate._

_"Naruto, how are the children?"_

_"Huh, the children?... Oh... Yeah, they're fine... the girl, she... They were both born fine and healthy, the doctor said so..." Naruto took his eyes away from Hinata for a moment. Then spoke again as a nurse was intubating the white-eyed maiden "Hinata, I... I don't want to lose you... You're everything to me... Please stay... I don't know if I can go on without you..."_

_Hinata coughed again twice, two streams of blood dripping from each side of her mouth, and took her husband's hand in her own. "Of course you can... you're Naruto... my Naruto. More than me, this village needs you. Our children... they will need their father once their mother won't be here to take care of them..."_

_"Don't say that! You're not going to die, you're not!"_

_"Sshh... You'll be fine. You have your friends... and you'll have our babies... Please be happy... Become Hokage... Fulfill your dream... I've already fulfilled mine..."_

_"I will do all that, Hinata, but you'll be watching by my side!"_

_"I will be watching, you're right on that..."_

_Hinata coughed again, releasing a great amount of blood, triggering all the health alarms in the hospital room. The medic-nins became even more desperate, trying to bring her back... in vain._

_"HINATA!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Now, go there and make me proud!" He said, giving them both a wide foxy grin, trying to hide his reminiscing sadness, which they responded with one of their one. "You bet dad! See you later, I'll have you first handed assisting my debut as a ninja!" said Naru, while standing up and running towards the academy. "Yeah, me too, dad. You're the best and we want and will make you proud! See you later!" finished Hideki. Naruto looked to them until they arrived a corner and turned left.

"Cute, aren't they?" Naruto turned to see whom belonged the voice. A tall ninja with wild silver hair, a mask covering almost his entire face and with a lazy eye, the other one was covered by his head-protector, stood leaning against the wall, looking to the direction the kids had gone. Then he turned to Naruto. "Yoh."

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled happily Naruto. "What brings you here?"

Kakashi entered the ramen stand and sat beside Naruto. "Hokage-sama, you shouldn't call me that. I _was_ your sensei, but now you outrank me, seriously, it's been 9 years." chuckled Kakashi, closing amusingly his lazy eye.

Naruto chuckled too and replied "Well, you were my sensei, so I have respect for you. There's nothing wrong with calling you sensei, is there Kakashi-sensei? Besides, I thought I told you before to stop calling me 'Hokage-sama'. I'm Naruto dammit! I know I'm Hokage, I don't need anyone remembering it to me, because I wake up every morning proud of that." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, Naruto-SAMA" said sarcasticaly Kakashi receiving an annoyed look by Naruto. "I came to tell you that we already chose all the jounin instructors. You might wanna get acquainted with the list when you get to the Hokage Tower. I think you will find it funny that there are some... characters that I bet you won't believe until you see the list for yourself." said the Hokage's councelor.

"Also" he continued, now turning his fully gaze to Naruto "I've been talking to Udon. It seems like the rookies this year will be great. Looks like a new breed of great shinobis is coming up."

"Yeah" said Naruto, his sapphire eyes looking to the direction where his kids went. "It seems so."


	4. Academy graduation

**Academy graduation**

The classroom was filled with eager preteens, all of them waiting to get to know, finally, the results of all their strive and efforts made on the exams. They had ended a little time ago; in the meanwhile the chuunin instructors of the academy collected all of the aprentices in the same room, so that they could tell to both classes (there were only two genin classes) the results of the exams.

Although everyone was quiet and still, you could feel an aura of nervousness around the students. There were two adults near the blackboard, one of them sat at the desk and the other one was standing, looking to the result sheet. The one sitting was Udon, with that impassive face of his, looking attentively to the sheet with a slight blush on his cheeks. The other one was a woman called Maki. She was very pretty, was slender and not very tall, but also not short. She had pale skin, hazel eyes, and a light blue bandage on her head, taming her brown rasta hair. She was also looking attentively to the sheet, but when she caught Udon blushing and sideglancing her breasts (since she was leaned, you could get a pretty good view), she got up straight right away and turned smirking to the students.

"Ok, first of all, I'd like to thank you all for attending the genin exams. As you know, since we're not at a time of war anymore, shinobis are no longer needed in such large number as they were in the past. This means that this time we will only choose really the best out of you." she informed the students, who kept focusing on her and on her words, but still pretty much nervous, most of them. "My class has 24 students and Udon-sensei's class has 20. This gives a total sum of 44 students. Out of these 44, only 22 will pass the exams." she finished, smirking arrogantly, letting the students take in this.

There was quite a ruckus and whispering, you could hear surprise in their voices and some curses being spit. Then Maki talked again. "Since you all know this, we will now call for the students who graduate to give them the certificates and the Konoha forehead protectors. There will be 12 from my class and 10 from Udon-sensei's class. You know how this works, we will call in decreasant order from the number one rookie in each class to the last graduated."

She then turned to Udon and gave him a sign. At this, Udon got up, ever so slowly, from his chair, came to the front of the class and picked the sheet.

"Ok, I will first start with Maki-sensei's class." he said, lazily. At his words, the room got completely silent, everyone wanted to hear the best they could the name of the graduates.

"First graduate: Chad Lee."

"Yosh!" yelled a tall slim boy, getting immediately up from his chair and jumping to the front of the class room. He was thin and tall, had black hair that was in locks that curved outwards. He had thick eye brows and eye lashes. His face was kind of dorky.

"Congratulations, Lee!" said Maki vigorously, handing him the certificate and the forehead protector. "Now please return to your seat." asked Maki, while Lee put his forehead protector on his forehead.

"Yes, Maki-sensei!" said Lee, saluting his sensei and returning not-so-calmly. You could see the boys in his class congratulating him "Well done, dude!" "You go, Lee!" and the girls trying to avoid his look, disappointment looks on their faces.

After everyone has settled, Udon read the paper again, and looking back to Maki's side of the class, anounced the second graduate.

"Second graduate: Inuzuka Tsuga."

At this, every girl in Maki's class squeaked and screamed in joy "Kyaaa, Tsuga-kuuuuuun!" as a boy slowly got up from his seat and walked towards the sensei's desk. He was well built for his age, had taned skin and a cool pose. His hair was dark brown, messy and kind of spiky with two long bangs falling at the right side of his face, reaching his neck. His eyes were fierce and his pupils narrow, almost like slits. He had three vertical red fang-like paintings on each cheek. He also had a black pup tucked inside his jacket, so you could only see the head. It seemed almost like a baby wolf.

"Yahoo! We did it, Kurosuke!" said the boy to his pup, who barked back. He took his certificate and the forehead protector and put it around his neck. He then walked back to his seat after Maki had asked it to him as she has done to Lee.

Udon kept calling forth the graduates from Maki's class, so that the kunoichi could give them the certificate and the forehead protectors.

On the other side of the classroom, Udon's class was growing impatient, especially two girls.

_Dammit! Why the hell is he taking so long? Finish that already so we can go finally to real business! I want to know who passed from my class! _thought Naru angrily, as she looked in disdain to the other academy class's students.

_Why is he taking so long? And what about Tatsu-chan? She hasn't been called yet, she was really nervous yesterday, I hope everything went well for her. And the twelve graduate list is almost ending. Please, make Tatsu-chan graduate!_ pleaded Sakuya as she watched from Maki's class to Udon, over and over again.

"Eleventh graduate: Yamanaka Tatsune."

"I'm here!" said shyly a young blonde girl. She got up from her seat and went to Maki, to receive her stuff. She was thin, had pale skin, blue eyes and pale blond hair caught in two long ponytails from the top of her, with a long bang falling to the right side of her face. _I hope Saku-chan is watching._ thought the girl, blushing a little, while Maki handed her the certificate.

She tied the forehead protector to her thin waist and walked back to her seat. "Hey, matchstick! I can't believe you actually did it! And you weren't even dead last!" sneered some jealous girls who still hadn't been called. Tatsune blushed even more at these words and lowered her head in submission. At this, Sakuya got up immediately. "Shut up!" The girls looked shocked to the pink-haired girl, but sad nothing back, knowing who she was.

Tatsune smiled under her hidden blushing face.

Udon eventually called the last graduate, a girl called Nozomi. After Nozomi returned to her seat, the room got quiet again. It was the time for Udon's class's graduates. Udon, then, handled the graduates sheet to Maki, who would call forth the graduates, so that he could give them first-handed the certificates and the protectors.

"First graduate: Uchiha Sakuya!" called Maki vigorously.

There were several reactions: "What?" shouted Naru, as in disagreement. "Sakuya-samaaaaaaa!" screamed the fangirls. "Sakuya-chan, you're so cool!" yelled the fanboys. The girls who were making fun of Tatsune earlier said nothing, but their face was very displeased.

"Well done." congratulated Udon when Sakuya got her certificate. She then returned to her seat, receiving a twitching eye from Naru.

"Second graduate: Uzumaki Hideki!"

"WHAT?" roared Naru. "How did he got better grades than me?" said Naru, with a bit of malice in her words. But then frowned and, resigned, sat back again. "Well done anyway, Hide-chan." muttered the blonde.

Hideki got up from his seat "Thanks, 'nee-chan. Sorry, 'nee-chan." and walked to Udon.

To Maki's class it seemed pretty natural for Hideki to have such high grades. He was son of the Hokage and holder of the ancient bloodline of the Byakugan. But those from Udon's class, who knew Hideki better, could hardly believe what they heard. Hideki never stood out much, always in the shadow of his older twin sister who was known to be a great ninja-to-be, and never did anything out of the ordinary in classes, so, how did he manage to end up in second place, was really a mistery to them.

_Well done, Hideki._ congratulated Sakuya, in thought, her emerald green eyes shone a little bit more than usual for a moment.

When Hideki returned to his seat, Maki looked to the sheet, then to the class, then back to the sheet.

"Third graduate: Uzumaki Naru!" she called.

"Che, about damn time!" she commented, bitterly, while walking to Udon.

Naru never had fanboys, although pretty much everyone in her class, and even in Maki's class, knew that, either because of being Hokage's daughter or not, she was an extremely talented ninja. Rumours had it she could do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, although almost no one had ever seen her do it. _Great! Naru-san graduated! Of course she did, she's great. _thought a boy with spiky brown hair and leaf green eyes, at the back of the class. Yuusou was one of the few, apart from Hideki, of course, who knew that Naru could do the elite jounin jutsu, probably taught by her father.

Udon kept calling the graduates one by one, and after the ninth, a boy called Shun, the room got silent yet again. The last graduate was to be called now. The last who had a chance to become genin that year. Maki played with the students hearts a little, looking back and forth from the sheet to the class over and over again.

Udon's class was silent still, everyone of the non-graduates still had a bit of hope that they could be, at least, dead lasts, but still had a chance at becoming genins. Maki's class was focusing on Udon's class, evaluating the students, guessing who, in their opinions, could be the last one. Finally Maki took a last glance at the sheet, put it on the desk, took a look to Udon, who nodded to her, and stared at the students crowd.

"Tenth gradute:" everyone stopped breathing. "Oozora Yuusou!"

Loud whispers were heard throughout the classroom as exasperated words flew by. Never did they thought, in their wildest dreams, that someone like Yuusou could graduate.

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted angrily a non-graduate student from Udon's class. "How the hell did he graduate! He isn't even from the village, so he shouldn't be here! Just because he's that dyke's brother-in-law gives him the right to graduate?" he finished, flashing a raging look torwards Yuusou, who could only look away in sadness.

"Shut the hell up!" shot Naru, suddenly getting up and turning to the raging boy. "What would you know? If he graduated that's because he deserved it! If you're not happy with it, do better next time, asshole!"

Disorder bursted as some spoke in defense of the boy and others in defense of Yuusou. At first it was only words and some insults, Maki already getting pissed off and Udon looking everywhere with no clue what to do, but when the boy who spoke first took out a kunai from his pocket, everyone went silent.

The boy found himself with his hand empty and, the kunai pressed against his neck, wrapped by Maki's strong grip. Everyone stared at the scene and the boy shivered in fear, lifting his chin, trying to avoid the blade's contact. "The fact that Yuusou is Hyuuga Hanabi's brother-in-law is not a matter to be spoken here, nor is her personal life. Now shut up before I slit your throat. It's because of the likes of you that shinobi often become criminals. Learn your place and, as Naru said, if you're not happy, do better next time." said the rasta girl, in a dark serious tone, the boy gulped dryly.

She then let him go, returned the kunai and grined to the class. "You're now dismised, you may go. The graduates be here tomorrow at 10 o'clock so you are sorted into your teams and get acquainted with your jounin instructors." Everyone went back to reality and started leaving the room.

When the students got outside, there were already many parents and families waiting for them. Some of the parents were sad that their kids didn't make it and were trying to give them incentive words. Other parents were just too happy that their kids managed to finally graduate from the academy.

Naru spotted her father right away and informed Hideki. They both ran up to Naruto.

"So, how did you two go?" asked Naruto to Hideki. Hideki flinched for a bit and looked to Naru, but it was her who spoke first. "We did great! Both of us graduated! Hideki even got better grades than me, didn't you Hide-chan?" said Naru with a happy face to her mother. Hideki nodded in agreement and smiled at this. He knew his sister wasn't a bad person and, if he got better grades than her, she would just accept it and try to do better next time. The thing earlier was probably just a spur of the moment.

"So, who else graduated?" asked Naruto to his daughter.

"Oh, Sakuya-chan also graduated, but that was obvious. Um, from my class pretty much everyone who was expected, except for this boy, Yuusou - Ah! There he is! Yuusou, come here!" called Naru as she spotted the boy.

The boy looked in the direction of the voice and noticed Naru calling for him. He blushed a little, looked to his left then to his right, to make sure she was calling him, and then walked towards Naru.

"So, is this the young man that has caught my daughter's atention?" asked bluntly a smily Naruto to the boy. Both Yuusou and Naru blushed intensely, Hideki giggled and told Naruto not to do that, he was embarassing them.

"Ok, Ok, I was just kidding." said Naruto to his son and then turned to the boy. "So, Yuusou-kun, are you ready for being a genin?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" said Yuusou lively. "I just can't believe how I made it, but now I'll give it a try. You know sir, it was your daughter who made me graduate. I was really down on my self-confidence, but then she told to do my best and that I had at least some potencial! Let me also say that it is a great honor to be speaking to Hokage-sama like this!" exclaimed the boy, without even stopping to breathe.

Naruto chuckled at this. "Did she? Well, she has that atribute, you know? I guess she takes after me, ehe. And don't give me that honor stuff, I'm just like anyone in this village, so I'll talk to anyone who comes looking for a conversation, as long as it doesn't envolve politics and stuff, you know." confessed Naruto to Yuusou, in a low whisper, but still keeping his joking grining face.

Everyone laughed at this, as also Hideki and Naru heard it. "By the way, how is your sister? I haven't had the chance to make a visit to the Hyuuga manor, although I see Hanabi almost every day." Naruto asked to Yuusou.

"She is fine. After all, Akane is now a Hyuuga, is she not, Naruto-sensei?" spoke a fair female voice behind the group. Everyone looked to the source of the voice and saw two beautiful women, hand in hand, walking towards them, both with a pleasent smile on their faces. One was tall, slim, had fair skin, long dark hair and white eyes. Her face resembled Hideki's. The other one was a little shorter, had shoulder lenght light brown hair and leaf green eyes.

"Indeed she is, Hanabi." agreed Naruto, flashing a foxy grin to both women.

Akane answered with another big smile. She had gained an enormous respect and liking in Naruto ever since he, with Hinata's help, helped her and Hanabi getting together and being acknowledged as a couple, more than ten years ago, when old Hiashi disowned her younger daughter after knowing she was going out with another woman.

"Onee-san, you came!" yelled Yuusou as he threw himself to his sister's arms. She caught him and hugged him back. "Of course I came. You didn't really thought that I wouldn't come, did you?" she asked smiling to her brother. Her brother shook her head and freed from the hug. "Look, I graduated!" he said, showing Akane his new forehead protector. "Yeah, Hanabi told me when we were coming here. I asked her as I couldn't supress the anxiety, ehe." she said back. "Mom and Dad haven't come yet?" she asked, looking in many directions. Yuusou shook his head. "Iie. They said they couldn't come, had some big one in a neighbour village. I was afraid I would spend the day alone." confessed Yuusou.

"Don't say dumb stuff!" cut Naru. "Akane-san is here, and if she wasn't, you could come with me, Hide-chan and 'tou-san eat ramen!" She fox-grined and Yuusou smiled widely.

Hanabi took that chance to approach Naruto and speak in private to him. "Hinata would be really proud..." She said in a nostalgic tone. Naruto wasn't expecting that one coming. He looked away for a moment, returning his light sad grin to the white-eyed maiden and answered "Yeah... I know that, somewhere, she is..."

Not very far from there, among the crowd of parents that still grouped at the academy entrance, another group of people was talking.

"It's great, isn't it? Both our daughters, graduated and are now genins! Aw, it will be just like our childhood, Sakura!" said a happy Ino. She was still pretty much the same, only taller and, of course, looking older. She was still beautiful, her age hadn't took that away from her and she was now a chuunin. She had her hand on Tatsune's shoulder and was talking to Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, who had his hand on Sakuya's shoulder.

"Of course. It will be just like when we were younger. Two young beautiful girls competing for the boy of their dreams and for their ninja pride. And the outcome will be the same. The beautiful sakura haired girl beats the dumb blonde." scorned Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, benefiting from Tsunade's teachings, made to jounin rank, later to ANBU. Now she's directing Konoha Hospital. But, as Ino, she looked pretty much the same, only mature and her hair is now longer again, reaching to her waist.

"Don't be so sure, Forehead-girl, this one here is much brighter than I was back in those days." defied Ino, with a smirk on her face, speaking of Tatsune. The girl blushed a little as she sideglanced Sakuya, who was looking pretty bored, as well as her father.

Sakura decided to change the subject. "So, Chouji hasn't come yet?"

At this, Ino flinched and looked away. The matter was still pretty fresh on her mind. Ino and Chouji had been married for eight years, right after Shikamaru had left to the Wind Country, but, four years ago, they had divorced. The reasons were still unknown by most and Ino prefered not to talk about it. Although she was adult and could take the side glances, Tatsune was still a child when it all happened, so she suffered a bit, both with her parents fights and with scorning at the academy.

"No" she finally answered, looking down. "But he said he wouldn't miss this for his life, so I'll believe him. Despite everything, he was never a liar." _Unlike me._ thought Ino.

Tatsune looked up to her mother and frowned a bit, while returning her gaze to the ground. Sakura also looked away. She felt her bestfriend's pain and it hurt her to see her like that, even after four years. Sasuke was still pretty much bored, but tried to hide his face, so that Ino wouldn't feel bad. Finally he spoke.

"Well, I guess we're going. You still have to wait for Chouji and we still gotta check up on Naruto's kids. Sakuya already told me they passed, so I wanna see his drooling face." smirked Sasuke, lifting up the mood.

"Look who's talking!" said Sakura, making Sasuke blush slightly and look away with a "che".

Before going apart, Sakuya aproached Tatsune and whispered to her ear. "Don't be sad, Tatsu-chan. We'll hang out later, right after this is over, so that you can lift that mood up." she said, making Tatsune smile widely, blush a little and say "Thanks, Saku-chan."

Not much longer after that, Chouji arrived. He was tall and very fat. His hair was long, reaching his shoulder, but it still spiked up everywhere and looked very messy. His cheeks were now bare, no longer the swirls on, but his face was still pleasent and smily.

"Hey, Ino." he said, receiving the answer "Hey, Chouji." It was pretty quiet but the air was really uncomfortable for both. "So, how did my girl go?" asked Chouji, crouching to be at his daughter's level.

She embraced him tightly and said she had graduated. Ino shed a tear, but smiled at the scene.

Hanabi, Akane and Yuusou had just left, waving goodbye to the Uzumaki family as another three individuals arrived at the scene.

"So, dobe, show me that drooling face of yours so I can laugh a little." joked Sasuke. Naruto turned to them with a pissed off looking face. "Shut up, teme! Just get a mirror, you're wetting the floor!" yelled Naruto to his life-long friend. Although they were great friends, having a great respect for each other, they still acted like this in front of everybody, just so that people wouldn't find it odd. Everyone laughed at this.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he saw Sakura, his eyes narrowing, one could sense a hint of sorrow in his voice. His stomach made a loop. "Naruto..." said Sakura, looking away a bit, just so she could hide the faint blush on her cheeks. Sasuke didn't notice.

"So, Naruto, now that our kids are graduated, how do you think it will be?" asked Sasuke.

"Bah, who cares? They will still kick your kid's ass!" he said bluntly as if Sakuya, Naru and Hideki were nowhere near.

"Naruto! Look how you're talking, the children are listening!" warned Sakura.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. What I meant was that they could be good rivals, that's it!" tried Naruto, but Sakuya was already twitching her eye.

They kept talking for what seemed like half an hour. Parents started leaving. Rock Lee, still the same bowlhead as always, only more Gai-like now, went to salute them and brag about his kid and how he made first in his class. Chad Lee, couldn't help blushing, but you could see his eyes shining in great respect for his father, who was a special jounin, captain of the infantary division of the ANBU, although not a full-time one.

After Rock and Chad Lee had left, for they had Rock's wife waiting for them with a great lunch ready and after that they had to train ("My youthful spirit will prevail, even if my bones start to take away my beauty from the inside, for I still have to make way for the next burning beautiful generation to come."), the Uzumaki and the Uchiha kept talking, now Naruto and Sasuke looking away embarassed as Sakura confessed her husband's and friend's flaws to the kids.

Almost one hour had passed since the academy students walked out of the main entrance of the academy to welcome their parents and the only people still standing there were Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Sakuya, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naru, Uzumaki Hideki and a lone figure sitting in front of the academy main entrance.

Inuzuka Tsuga had just finished waving goodbye to three of his fangirls and resumed to his sitting, acompanied by his loyal friend Kurosuke. Tsuga was patting the dog's head with a hand and supporting his chin with the other.

Naruto noticed this and excused himself (right on time, for Sakura was about to make a pretty embarassing coment), walking towards Tsuga. "Hey, Tsuga-kun, anything wrong?" he said, sitting beside Tsuga. Naruto was not wearing his cape that day, so it made everything easier. Seeing that Tsuga was not answering, only sighing, looking to nowhere, Naruto proceaded. "He didn't come, right?"

"Yeah" said Tsuga simply. Naruto looked to him. His face was that of a mixture of bore, sadness and resignation. He was bored of waiting. Sad because the person he was waiting for wasn't coming. Resigned because he already expected this, in a way.

"That damned Kiba!" exclaimed the Hokage. "I thought I sent him a message to return to Konoha by this time."

"It's not his fault." spoke Tsuga, finally. "It's my father's job, I guess it's normal for him to be out for a long time."

Kiba was a hunter-nin. His skill, the best ever among the members of the Inuzuka clan and his team work with his dog Akamaru made him a great candidate, so, when Naruto was made Hokage, he suggested it to Kiba, who accepted right away, mostly because of the guaranteed trips throughout the world. He didn't mind the criminals, as there were not many from Konoha, since he was very confident on his capacities.

"I'm just disappointed. I wanted him to be here on this very special day. I even told mom that she didn't need to come. But I guess I was just naïve." sighed Tsuga as he patted Kurosuke's sleeping head.

At this Naruto put an arm around the boy, whose eyes wided immediately but then narrowed again, as a wave of comfort invaded him. "Don't worry. You're not alone and I'm sure your father will be coming soon, so don't get upset, Ok? Look who's coming." said Naruto as someone was getting closer to them.

"Mom!" Tsuga exclaimed as he got up immediately. "I thought you wouldn't come." he confessed.

"Don't be silly, Tsuga. Of course I would be coming. I wouldn't miss my baby's graduation even if my life depended on it." said Tsuga's mother as she leaned and hugged him tightly. "Mom..." said Tsuga, a bit of embarassed and blushy, but still smiling. After a few moments they broke the hug. "Did Tsuga-kun bother you much, Hokage-sama?" asked Tsuga's mom, bowing slightly.

Naruto waved it "Nah, we were just talking. Actually I was the one who was afraid of being a bother." Tsuga smiled at this.

"Me and Hokage-sama were just chatting, mom." Tsuga agreed.

Tsuga's mom looked down to her son, arched her brows a little, then turned to Naruto. "Kiba didn't come. Tsuga asured me that he was coming, but... I know how my husband is. Even if he came, I couldn't miss this." Naruto nodded. "Sorry for being late, Tsuga." she said, patting her son's head. He looked up "It's Ok, let's go home." "Let's" she smiled.

"Come Kurosuke!" Tsuga called his dog who woke up and barked happily, jumping to his friend's lap and tucking inside his jacket.

Naruto watched them leaving.

"Finally you came." he said to no one in particular.

"Of course I came, did you expect the other way?" answered a voice from nowhere.

"Be ready tomorrow, I asume you read the message." said the Hokage, still staring at the horizon.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be here by the time agreed. See ya, 'nii-chan!"

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. The sun was already high in the sky. When he reopened them, he saw his family calling for him. Sasuke, Sakura and Sakuya had already left and Hideki and Naru were just waiting for him, so that they could get a fine luch, celebrating the graduation.


	5. Request and sorting

**Request and sorting**

It was past dinner time at the Uzumakis house. The Uzumakis lived in a cosy small two storied house. It wasn't big, but they were not too many either. They were still in the dining room. The maiden was in the kitchen washing the dishes. The family was still around the table, chatting well-humoredly. Naruto was telling his kids a story of when he was still a genin; something about a big dog and an electrified fence. Everybody was cheerful. The maiden could listen to her husband's story from the kitchen, so, she laughed too.

Then, unexpectedly, the door bell rang.

Naruto wasn't expecting visitors at that time. Naruto got up slowly and walked through the house, to the front door, his kids awaiting in the dining room. When he finally opened the door, he made a surprise face.

Three people were standing in front of the door. Two adults and a teenager. They all had dark hair and white eyes, although the teenager's skin was taned and his hair was short and messy while the adults' skin was fair and pale and their hairs long straight. Naruto noticed that the two adults, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi, were wearing almost ceremonial kimonos and the kid, Hyuuga Ten, was wearing newly dressed clothes.

"May we enter, Hokage-sama?" asked Hyuuga Neji. He was wearing a dark blue kimono than enhanced his pale skin and eyes.

Naruto wide eyed at this, still not totally opening the door. "Kimono? Formal visit?" he asked and they nodded. He then stepped aside and opened the door. "Sorry, I was a bit surprised, wasn't expecting you at this time. But if it's formal, please adress me as Naruto, it would make the air less heavy ehe" he grined as they entered. Hanabi also smirked a bit when she crossed Naruto, but Neji and the other kid remained passive and serious.

"Who is it, dad?" Naru came from the dining room, her eyes went wide when she saw the three Hyuuga. "Hanabi-baa-chan? Neji-san? Ten-kun? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Naru-chan." answered Hanabi, while Naruto guided them to the main room. "We just want to have a conversation, concerning the new genins. It would be good if you listened too." They arrived the main room. The three Hyuuga sat in line, Hanabi in the middle, since she was the head of the family, while Naruto sat at the opposite side of the room.

"So" started Naruto "What was it that you wanted to talk to me? If it's a formal visit, then it can't be just because of some genin. Tell me what's troubling you? Is it the elder Hyuugas? I thought I made the points all too clear for them." afirmed Naruto, a serious look on his face.

Neji shook his head as in negation and spoke. "No, fortunatelly all the matters between the Hyuugas were all solved, thanks to you, my friend." he said, while making a light smirk. "And may I say that you're wrong. This matter does concern the genin. One genin, to be precise." he said but was interrupted by a girly voice.

"Hey, it's Hanabi-baa-chan!" yelled cheerfully Hideki as he stepped into the room, which supposedly had the door closed. Hideki got a little intimidated with Ten's and Neji's look.

"Not now, Naru-chan, Hideki-chan" said Hinata, in a serious tone. "We are having an important conversation here, something that shouldn't bother nor concern you."

"Actually" cut Neji. "It does." They all stared at Neji with unbelieved looks.

Hanabi signaled Neji to proceed. "As you know" he started "My son, Ten, although quite young, is already a chuunin. Since he is a chuunin, he will be longer out on missions than in the village, with his team, training. Beside, he already knows everything a chuunin needs to know, concerning the Jyuken Ryu." At this, Ten supressed a confidence smirk.

"That's why" proceeded Hanabi "We would like to ask you, Naruto-sensei, for the permission to take Hideki as a Jyuken Ryu apprentice in the Hyuuga manor." she finally declared.

Everybody went to shock besides Naruto; Naru as wide-eyed and wide-mouthed staring at Hideki, who was in the same state, looking to the three Hyuugas. Ten was also caught in surprise; obvisouly he didn't know exactly what was going to happen in this meeting. He was switching stares from his father to Hideki.

Naruto, who remained calm all this time, seemingly thinking, finally spoke. "I see. It's quite logic, isn't it? Although an Uzumaki, he's also a Hyuuga and he does possess the Byakugan." he said. "Very well, you have my permission, but this will all depend on Hideki's decision." he finally declared, everybody now looking to Hideki.

"I..." muttered Hideki, dropping his head, clearly not sure of what his decision would be. This was all too sudden for him.

"Let me just say" Neji spoke suddenly "That, if you accept our proposal, you will have to train at the Hyuuga manor. I will personally train you while I'm not out on missions, but you will have to relinquish the ambition of being part of a team. At least for the time being."

At this, Hideki wide-eyed and lifted his head again. "But, then I won't be with 'nee-chan!..." he said, turning his look to his sister. "And I won't make any more friends."

"That is not true. There are many Hyuuga teens and youngsters training at the household. Many of them choose to train the Jyuken Ryu for a few months or even a year before joining a team. You will be able to meet many with the same ability as you." said Neji.

"But..." Hideki lowered his head. "God! But what?" cut finally Naru, surprising everyone. "Don't you listen? You will meet many boys and girls our age, you will train and finally be able to use those weird eyes of yours, and you will be able to become strong! What more can you possibly wish for?" Naru yelled to her younger twin.

"But then 'nee-chan will be alone!" pleaded Hideki. Naru gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm afraid or anything. Besides, it's only during day time, at night we will meet again here, as always, right?" she asked, a bit uncertain, turning to the Hyuugas. "Yes." smiled Hanabi. "All of them stay there because they live in the Hyuuga household. But since you're not exactly a Hyuuga, you can come home almost every day." She said to Hideki.

"See?" Naru grined to Hideki, as a fox would do to a fellow fox. Hideki finally gave a thin smile and nodded. "Ok. I'm not sure if I'm good enough for it, but I will try. I accept." He finally said.

"Of course you're good enough. I don't know any Hyuuga who wouldn't make a fine ninja." said Neji, smiling to Hideki, but directing his thoughts to someone else who was not present. Naruto smiled inwardly.

"Then, it's settled!" Ten finally talked, in a cheerful way, mostly reminding his mother. "Maybe we can even spar a bit and I'll give you some lessons."

Hideki nodded, smiling, as well as everyone in the room.

--------------------------------

The class room was full and lively. Twenty one genin filled its desks, happily talking to each other, mostly about the exam of the day before and the possible three-men teams that were to be sorted that day. Many of them were talking about the most noticed absence that day. Hideki was nowhere near sight and since no one of the rookie genins, aside from Naru, knew of what had happened, they were all very curious and suspicious.

"Hey, where's Hideki?" was the most asked question, mostly directed to Naru.

She could only sigh. Her parents and the Hyuugas had asked her not to tell anybody about it, mostly because the chuunin instructors would tell them everything, so there was no need to rush things.

"Something wrong with Hideki-kun?"

Naru looked up, recognizing the voice. Uchiha Sakuya had sat in the desk beside her, and had leaned towards Naru, trying to make the conversation private.

"Nah. You'll see what happened. Dad asked me not to tell anyone, and since the senseis will tell everybody, there's no use in me opening my mouth." she whispered, but making sure Sakuya would listen.

Sakuya frowned a bit at these words, but Naru noticed through that, seeing her concerned look. "Don't worry. He's alright, nothing's wrong with him. In fact he will be great." she grined, lifting her head again, as the chuunin instructors were entering the class room, leaving a confused Sakuya.

"Sit the hell down!" yelled Maki, wide-smirking, everybody obeying. "Thanks everybody for being here. As you know, today we will proceed to the team sorting. Each genin team will be made of three genin students and an assigned jounin instructor." informed Maki, making sure everyone could listen and understand her. "There will be seven teams, as you're twenty one, since Uzumaki Hideki will not be joining us, at least for the time being."

At this, the whispers started. Finally a boy rised from the crowd and asked what everyone wanted to know. "Where is Hideki, Maki-sensei?"

Maki flinched a bit at this. She looked back to Udon, who was sitting again at the desk, looking for some sort of clue of what to do. Udon stared blanky at her for a bit and then nodded, a slight smirk on his face. Maki turned and, with a serious tone spoke.

"Uzumaki Hideki will not be joining us because he chose not to belong to any team." Everybody wide-eyed at this, mouths open in surprise. "He received an offer for being taught at the Hyuuga household in the Jyuken Ryu, which he accepted willingly. Therefore he will be taking classes there and not in a normal team like you will."

After Maki finished talking, everybody bursted into whisper. Sakuya looked incredulous to Naru. The blonde girl looked lazily to Sakuya, flashing a grin to her. Sakuya let out a slight smirk and sigh.

"Ok, let's start this!" anounced Maki, catching all the genins' atention. The room went silent, every genin eager of getting to know their team and their team mates.

Maki started calling the students, anouncing each team. As each team was anounced, the students remained in the classroom, but were free to join their team mates, if they wanted to. There were mixed feelings. Some of them were happy with the sorting, either because they were teamed with strong genins or with friends, and disappointed expressions, clearly some genins prefered not to be teamed up with some other.

"Team # 3" called Maki. "Inuzuka Tsuga!"

"Aha! It's us, Kurosuke!" said Tsuga happily to his pup, who was now sitting on his lap, since Tsuga was wearing only a long shirt and shorts, who barked.

"Chad Lee!" Maki anounced the second member.

"Yosh! Just like my father when he was assigned to be with Gai-sama! I shall have the same glorious and flashy future!" Lee punched continuously imaginary enemies, everybody sweat-dropping at this.

"And Yamanaka Tatsune!"

"Hai!" said abruptly the young blonde, her cheeks flashing bright red. Everybody was commenting this sort. "With those two?" "Isn't she lucky?" "Loser-girl with Tsuga-kun! No way!" were some of the bitter comments, but most were just whispers, so hardly anyone could hear.

_Great luck, Tatsu-chan! With those two team mates you will surely be stronger. _thought Sakuya as she smirked slightly, looking in Tatsune's direction. The blonde girl noticed this, grined widely and then turned her face, blushing even more than before.

Maki continued anouncing the teams, pretty much the same reactions as before. Then there were only six students remaining, which meant two teams to be sorted.

"Team # 6" Maki started. "Uzumaki Naru!"

The blonde girl nodded. Everyone looked to her. If she was to be in team # 6, then, most certainly, Uchiha Sakuya was to be in the other one, because the teams were sorted mainly based on the balance criteria.

"Uchiha Sakuya!"

The girl had no reaction, although you could see a light smirk on Naru's face. The two girls then crossed looks. The remaining genins were quite surprised with this. If the two most skilled ninjas at the academy were to be put together in a team, then that team would certainly be stronger than the others. Where was the so-called balance?

"And Oozora Yuusou!"

The room went quiet. Slowly everyone turned to the farthest corner of the room, to the brown haired boy. Noticing this, Yuusou tried to look away from all the stares, but failed. His face was now crimson red. He noticed some jealousy stares and even some "you foreign bastard" stares. It only made him even less comfortable. People now started changing arguments and commenting on that kind of sorting.

"Hey, come on! There's one team to be sorted yet!" complied Maki, but no one was paying atention anymore. The three remaining genins already knew who they were going to be teamed up with, and everybody in the room was now talking, ruckus erupting, nobody listening to what Maki said, as the kunoichi tried, vainly, to quiet down the crowd.

Maki cursed, her teeth grit. It was impossible for her to tame the crowd and Udon apparently had fallen asleep with his eyes opened.

"Ok, Ok! Kids, sheesh..." she muttered. "You may leave now. Be sure to be here at 15h00 to get acquainted with your assigned jounin instructors!" informed Maki, having to speak loudly to the crowd, that was already walking to the door, most of them shouting angry coments about "what happened to balance?" and "great, foreign-san teamed up with genius-chan's" in a sarcastic way. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." started Maki, getting everyone's atention. "Has anybody here any complains about the sorting?" She talked in an almost fearsome way, trying to put all those unhappy genins in their places.

Nobody spoke. The genins looked to each other and to Maki several times, looking down, not even daring to say anything that they knew would anger the female chuunin. The episode of the day before still was carved in their minds. Maki smirked at this. Apparently her plan had succeeded. She was going to open her mouth to dismiss everyone when a hand was raised.

Everybody searched the source of the hand and looked, incredulous expressions when they found it. At the far end of the crowd, a little distance between him and the rest of the genins, Yuusou kept his hand high in signal, catching everyone's atention. Although his face looked a bit uncertain, his stance and his arm did not waver.

Maki was a little taken aback from this, not expecting Yuusou, especially him, to complain about the sorting. After staring at him for some time, she finally asked him to speak.

"Well, you see" started Yuusou, his voice and words were spelled slowly, as if he was trying to choose the better ones to speak. "Everybody knows that, the main criteria used on this sorting is balance, right? Genins are chosen in groups of three, in a way that they can complement each others' flaws and abilities, right?" "Right." answered Maki, as if she asked the boy to proceed. "Well, I was wondering, why was I put in the same team as Naru-san and Sakuya-san. I mean, they're both strong, have great talent and charisma, while me..." he sighed "I'm just a pot of flaws. I'm weak, have no confidence and I can't even stand up for myself. Why was I put in the same team as them, if I'm so weak?"

Everyone wide-eyed at Yuusou's words. When the boy finished talking he was trembling all over, his eyes were wide shut in a painful expression and his fists were clenched. It had been very difficult for the boy to mutter those words out, that was visible to all of them. Even those who did not aprove his graduation as a genin, were astounded at the boy's sincerity. Naru was dumbfouded looking at the boy and, unexpectedly and with no apparent reason, butterflies started flying in her stomach and she felt a weird warm feeling filling her from within until her cheeks, who reddened intensely. _Yuusou..._

Maki looked a bit surprised when Yuusou stopped talking but she smirked almost immediately. She closed her eyes, still the slight grin on her face, as if she was trying to think the best way to answer the boy's question, but still thinking about his words. Finally, she opened her eyes back and stared to Yuusou.

"Yes. You're right. We sort teams based on the balance criteria. Sakuya and Naru are strong. You are weak." She kept her smirk. Although most of the genin laughed at this, some, especially Naru and Yuusou wide-eyed at her words. How could she say that and even keep that smirk of hers. Was she saddist in any way? "And that's why you were picked into that team." she continued. "With such strongs team mates, even if you are weak, the team is balanced. And, with such strong team mates, even if you are weak, you will be able to, undoubtly, get stronger and stronger, so that you are no longer weak."

Yuusou's eyes widened even more for a moment, then relaxing. He fixed his gaze on the ground, a smile forming on his lips. A smile of understanding, of gratitude and of will.


	6. Acquainting

**Acquainting**

It was lunch time for the academy students. After getting to know their assigned teams and leaving the classes, everyone was amounting, outside the classroom, trying to find their team-mates and start their very first form of communication through lunch. Everyone was still talking about the episode with Yuusou that had happened just moments ago, inside the room. Everybody's opinion was still the same and now that they were outside, they could talk freely about it.

But some were clearly not the least interested about that matter. Naru was one of those. She had rather look for a lunch partner, but she couldn't find Sakuya anywhere. She knew Sakuya was a loner, much like her father had once been, but she expected that, at least, they could have lunch together with Yuusou, to start bonding among them. Plan failed, it seemed.

_Better start looking for you Yuusou, then. I can't find Sakuya-chan anywhere, so I might aswell take the chance to be alone with Yuusou, hihi. _thought Naru, immediately blushing and realizing what she had just thought. _What the hell was that? I didn't just think that, did I?_

Naru waved it off and started looking for Yuusou. She looked everywhere, inside the academy, in the halls, outside the academy, where most of the genin were, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She started worrying. She knew that none of the genins were daring enough to assault him in the academy, but outside the academy was another story. She also started noticing the side looks that most gave him, especially after knowing that not only had he passed the exam but he had also been sorted into what they found to be the best team. Besides, Yuusou had proved to be shy by nature. Even if nothing had happened to him, he could just be in some ally, trying his best not to be noticed.

_I guess it's by-myself-lunch to me._ sighed mentally Naru. She looked for a good and calm place to have lunch. She walked into a park where there were some wooden benches. She sat and looked at the sky. She was now a genin. A ninja. Playtime was over and now it was going to be serious. _Am I really ready for this? Do I have what it takes to be a ninja? _Naru was questioning her own ability as a ninja when she heard steps that snapped her out of her chain of thoughts.

"Can I sit with you, Naru-san?" called a voice at the girl's side. Naru brought her head down and looked to the person who had talked. Yuusou stood there changing looks from the ground to the girl. Naru wide-eyed a bit, a faint blush caressing her cheeks as she answered affirmatively. The boy did as he had asked to.

They sat there for about half an hour while they were eating lunch. It was an awkward silence, but none of them had dared to break it yet.

"So..." Naru decided to break the silence.

"Yeah..." was Yuusou's answer.

"Erm... Excited about getting to know our jounin instructor?" asked Naru, trying to wave off the uncomfortable air that was begining to take over. "How do you think he will be? Think that maybe it's a she? What kind of missions do you think we're gonna do? Maybe D-rank-"

"Naru-san!..." interrupted Yuusou, surprising Naru. He had a serious face. He first stared at the ground, with a reflective expression and then looked Naru in the eyes. "Honestly... Are you really not against me being in your team?"

Naru wide-eyed at such question. She took in the questions for a couple of seconds before saying "W-What do you mean?"

Yuusou sighed and breathed deep. "I mean what I said. You heard me awhile ago. Why do you keep pretending that you like me, or at least, tolerate me?"

At this Naru got angry and rose from the bench. "Is that what you think of me?" she grited her teeth. "Do you think that I'm just like everybody else? I thought you better, Yuusou. I am glad that you're in my team! I am glad that we'll be working together from now on! What's so wrong about me liking you, anyway? gasp" As soon as she said that, she covered her mouth with her hands and blushed from head to toe.

Yuusou stood there wide-eyed at Naru.

"I... I didn't mean that... I..." tried Naru.

Yuusou looked down... and smiled. "You know... I'm the Oozora family's heir." started Yuusou. Naru's angry expression eased and she sat again, staring at the boy. "My family is not wealthy. Nor do we have an anciant powerful bloodline. Heck, I'm the first ninja in my family's history." He chuckled a bit and continued. "But I'm proud of my family. We're humble, honest hardworkers. My parents own a famous clothing business in Konoha and I want be great at being a ninja myself, so that I can continue my family's good name. But..."

Naru interrupted him. "And I'm sure you will be, Yuusou!"

"Please let me continue." he asked.

"My father gave me this name. It means 'manly'. And even though he never told me personally, I know that he gave me this name because he wanted me to be the man of the family. He put great hopes in Akane, wanting her to marry a good man and give him many grandchildren. He put great hopes in me, first wanting me to continue the business and now wanting me to succeed as a ninja. But what do you know? Turns out my sister's a lesbian and has married another woman. Turns out that I'm not going to run my family's business after all..." at this point, Yuusou's eyes started tearing "and I'm really afraid of letting my parents down because I don't know if I have what it takes to be a ninja!"

Naru took in what the boy had said and looked at him intensely, in a way that she was thinking about what he had said. She stood like that for a couple of minutes, thinking and watching him constantly wiping his eyes, and then she stood up, stretched, smiled.

"The way I see it..." she started, catching the boy's atention. "Is that your father had two ambitions for both your sister and you. He wanted your sister to marry a respectable and good man. Well, she didn't marry a man, but Hanabi-baa-chan is very respectable and has a great heart. Besides, the Hyuuga work as a clan, so, if they're not hers, there are many children there that she can treat as her own, loving them and protecting them, since she is married to the head of the clan. As for you..." she then took a glance at Yuusou, who was listening atentively, wide-eyed "I really think that the hopes your father put in you to become a great ninja can and will not be in vain. I will help you. You will not be alone. You just need to believe and have a dream and you can do anything. That's what my dad always says and I guess we should believe him. Do you have a dream?" she smiled.

Yuusou's eyes widen even more for a second, before his expression eased and he looked down to the ground, in a reflective way, letting out a big smile and closing his eyes in a thankful expression, full of realisation.

----------------------------------

"Man, it's been almost one hour!" complained Naru for the tenth time, making Yuusou sigh and giving a headache to Sakuya.

As soon as the bell had rung at 15h00, as promised, all of the genins had gone to the classroom waiting to get acquainted to each team's jounin instructor. There was no definite time for waiting. The genin were supposed to wait in the room until the jounin instructors came in and called for their team.

Naru, Sakuya and Yuusou had been waiting for their jounin instructor for almost an hour and a half. Although Yuusou was politely sitting on his desk and Sakuya had a thoughtful expression, Naru was getting itchy from waiting so much.

The last jounin instructor had come in almost half an hour ago. Naru and Yuusou had gotten an unexpected surprise as Naru's aunt and Yuusou's sister-in-law, Hyuuga Hanabi, had come in to call for team #3. Naru knew she was a jounin but thought that the work as head of the Hyuuga clan and the missions left no open for her to become instructor. Apparently they did.

But after that surprise, it had been one miserable boring hour. Well, almost, since five minutes after Hanabi had come in and left, they saw through the room's window that there was a man wearing a big scarf running from a mob of apparently insane... women. Though the scene had been fast, it had been quite funny. But after that it had been only waiting for them.

"I can't believe this!" restarted Naru. "Why the hell were we left for last? I just hope our instructor isn't like my dad's instructor had been, because if that's the case, then I'm going to be really pissed off!"

At this, Sakuya flinched. She had also heard stories from her parents about the one jounin who could come late to even his own death. Hatake Kakashi. Well, he hadn't died yet, but surely, anyway. Sakuya really hoped that her instructor wouldn't be like this one guy. She couldn't take lack of comitment.

"Maybe something unexpected happened." Yuusou gave his opinion, finally talking.

"Yeah?" asked an angry Naru. "Like what? His watch's batteries run dead? God!"

"Stop cursing, damnit!" Sakuya shouted to Naru. "You're not taking us anywhere, you're just pissing us off even more, Naru-chan!"

"But I'm just so tired of waiting, Sakuya-chan! Maki-sensei said 15h00, it's past 4:30 p.m. and we haven't gotten any kind of information on the instructor's delay! What's he doing, anyway?" Naru answered back, getting some laughs out of Yuusou.

"That..." said a voice behind the three of them. "Is something you wouldn't want to know."

The three were caught in surprise and turned their heads in the direction of the voice's source. Standing behind them was a short man (short for his age), with black long spiky hair that shaped up like a flame, the Konoha forehead protector on his forehead, taned skin and lazy black eyes. He had a small band-aid on his left cheek and black gloves with metal plates on the fists. He wore green shorts, blue sandal-boots and a light yellow shirt under his jounin vest. To complete, he had a big indigo scarf around his neck that went almost to his feet.

"Wassup?" He told cooly, winking lightly.

All three of them stood speechless, eyeing atentively this man who, without a doubt was their assigned jounin instructor.

_I didn't even sense him coming. Despite the looks, this guy's good..._ thought Sakuya.

_He doesn't look bad. Maybe he's not too demanding... I hope. _thought Yuusou.

_Che, trying to look cool and all. But I didn't sense him coming, so I guess he's not that bad... Wait a minute!... that scarf..._ "Ah!" exclaimed Naru, catching everyone in surprise and pointing to the men. "You're that guy from before!"

Sakuya, Yuusou and the jounin stood there staring at her in surprise, wondering what the hell she meant.

Naru continued. "You're that guy that was running from that mob of women, almost an hour ago! I know it! So, that's why you got late. What the hell were you doing?"

Sakuya and Yuusou wide-eyed at this, and looked imediatly to the jounin, now recognizing his face.

The jounin took a defensive position. "I told you. You wouldn't want to know!" he blabbered.

The three genin eyed him a deathglare. He sweatdroped and tried to ease up the things, waving his arms in front of his almost pleading face. "Why don't we go to the roof, forget about this and introduce ourselves?"

------------------------------

Team #6 and their jounin instructor were now sitting on the roof. A light breeze caressed their faces, as the sun ran slowly and nonstoply to the horizon, preparing for the sunset that would come in about an hour.

The jounin sat comfortably on the edge of the roof while the three genin were nervously sitting five meters across the jounin, eyeing him suspiciously.

The jounin talked first. "So... If we're gonna be a team, we might aswell get to know each other better, don't you think? Why don't you talk about yourselves a little. You know. Your names, relatives, hobbies, likes and dislikes, dreams for the future... That kind of stuff."

The three genin mantained their suspicious glare, but their poses eased up a bit.

"Why don't you tell us first?" asked Naru. "You're the one we don't know."

The others mentally agreed.

The jounin looked a bit surprised for an instance, but then his comfy pose went back. "Because I'm your instructor I'm telling you to go first anyway. I won't bite. I just think that you might get a surprise with yourselves. Maybe you don't know each other that well." He smirked.

The three genin made a surprised and confused face and looked at each other. There was silence for about a minute before Sakuya spoke up.

"Okay, I'll go first." she said "I am Uchiha Sakuya. My father, Uchiha Sasuke is the Konoha's ANBU commander and my mother, Uchiha Sakura, is the Konoha Hospital's chairlady.They are two members of the Konoha Sannin. I don't have many hobbies, nor there are many things I like, though I appreciate a good spar. My deslikes are none of your business. As for dreams... I don't think I have any."

The other three looked at her curiously.

_I see that arrogance, an Uchiha trait, still runs in her, but I guess her mother's side worked well for her also. _thought the jounin.

_Wow! Her mom and dad are two of the three members of the Sannin. Besides, they both have high rank jobs. Amazing! _thought, dumbfounded, Yuusou.

"Okay, now you." The jounin pointed to Naru.

"Me? Okay!" said Naru. "My name's Uzumaki Naru! My dad is the Hokage and the other member of the Konoha Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto. My mom, Uzumaki Hinata, passed away when I was a child and I don't remember anything of her, though my dad totally fills out for her, that's why I'm not sad. I have a twin brother, who's currently training at the Hyuuga household, Hideki. I like ramen and my favorite hobbie is to go with my family to Ichiraku Ramen bar. I hate people who look down upon others. (at this, Yuusou smirked) As for my dream..." She smirked confidently. "I wouldn't call it a dream, more like an ambition. My dad once told me that if you have a dream, you can always strive to do better and accomplish great things, in order to fulfill that dream. So, my ambition is to find a dream which I can live up to!"

_Just like her father._ The jounin smirked.

_Woah, good one, Naru-chan._ thought Sakuya.

_Naru-san, you're amazing!_ thought Yuusou, trying to supress a blush that was starting to appear.

"Finally you, boy." said the jounin, breaking the mood and pointing to Yuusou.

"Yes, sir! I am Oozora Yuusou. I'm not originally from this village. My dad, Oozora Maru, and mom, Oozora Koko, run a clothes store. My sister, Hyuuga Akane, she... (an intense blush appeared on the boy's cheeks) she is married to Hyuuga Hanabi and helps her with the clan's business aswell as my parents in the store. (the smirk on the jounin's face faded and he frowned a bit) What I like is... Well... (he side-glanced to Naru, making her blush a little). I also hate people who look down upon others but I hate prejudiced people even more. My hobbie is to photograph birds. As for dreams... Well, I like to think that I have one, but..."

"Go on, kid, don't be afraid." said the jounin, noticing the lack of confidence in the boy's last words.

"Well... I've never told this to anybody but... My dream is to become Hokage..."

At this everyone, except for the jounin, wide-eyed in surprise.

"I..." Yuusou continued "Ever since I came to this village, I've been assaulted, pushed up and abused by other kids." He said this looking down to his feet, but then he looked straight in the jounin's eyes, with a serious face. "That's why I want to be Hokage. So that people can finally acknowledge me for who I am and so that I'll never be stepped on."

At the boy's words, the jounin's mouth opened up in a big grin and Sakuya was very surprised at the boy _What would you know? Not bad._ But the biggest reaction was from Naru. She felt her feet gettin weaker, her stomach felt like there were butterflies in it and her head felt light. She was blushing intensely.

"Very well!" said the jounin, breaking the mood once again. "I believe it's my turn now." Everyone stared atentively at him. "My name is Konohamaru. I have no family alive. I never knew my parents and my grandfather, Sarutobi, died when I was a little older than eight. He was the Sandaime Hokage. I don't have many hobbies that you would like to know, though I'm currently writing a tribute book." He then looked at Yuusou. "I like Hanabi-san. I don't like Akane-san." he said with a serious face, surprising the youth. "My dream is also to become Hokage. I made that promise to someone, a long ago... (he made a nostalgic expression, but then his mood lifted up) I'm also your father's rival!" He finished, looking at Naru.

The three genin stood there, there poses much more relaxed and their faces showing slight surprise. They didn't expect their jounin instructor to be so friendly and easygoing.

"Well, that's it." Konohamaru said, standing up. "Meet me tomorrow at the bridge at 7 a.m. Don't bring your ninja tools, you won't need them. See ya!" He saluted them and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three genin.


	7. Surprise Exam

**Surprise Exam**

It was early morning, still ten minutes to 7 a.m. but Uchiha Sakuya was already walking down the bridge, going to the rendez vous point. The day before, their newly assigned jounin instructor, Konohamaru, had told them, right before going away, to meet him at the bridge at 7 a.m.

Sakuya was eagerly waiting to get to know what her team was going to do. Their sensei had told them not to bring the ninja tools, because they weren't going to need them, so the pink-haired girl deduced that they were not going to a mission. She still brought two kunais, hidden each one in each sandal-boot of hers, just for precaution.

Now that she thought, it had been very weird yesterday night. The moment she got home, their parents had been acting very weirdly. Well, not exactly, since she got home very much earlier then her parents, but still.

The first thing she told them, and by that time things were still what one would call normal, was their assigned team. Sasuke, but especially Sakura, had been very much pleased that she had been teamed up with Naru. They didn't know nothing about that Yuusou kid, but, and even though Sasuke wasn't too please with someone 'non-ninja' in her daughter's team, Sakura had told Sakuya to help him in everything she could.

Sakuya then told her parents about her jounin instructor. At first they were a bit surprised to hear such name, though Sakuya hadn't understood why. Sasuke, but especially Sakura, seem to know him. Apparently, he was the Sandaime's grandson and one of the greatest friends of Naruto. Even though they didn't know him that well personally, they had heard that he was one of the most famous ninjas of Konoha, but more than that they didn't know.

But things got really weird when Sakuya asked them how was it going to be from then on. They got all misterious, talking in riddles, most of which Sakuya hadn't really understood. She decided to wave it off, though.

She had been walking down the bridge for almost five minutes when she finally saw someone ahead. It was that kid, Yuusou. He was leaning at the rail, in what Sakuya thought was a nervous pose.

The boy heard steps and noticed her arriving. He stood up, his pose tense, and gave a slight bow. "Good morning, Sakuya-san."

The girl looked at him and returned the bow. "Good morning, Yuusou."

Sakuya leaned at the rails, in a cool comfortable pose. "You know..." she started. "You don't have to be so polite or formal. Sakuya is enough. If we're gonna be team mates, I think it's better if we leave such formalities aside, don't you think? Oh, and don't bow. A simple wave is enough." She told him, a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh..." Yuusou answered, laughint a bit, hint of embarassment, putting his hand on the back of his head. "Well, you know, I'm just used to being like that, but I guess you're right, Sakuya-s...Sakuya."

"See? That's much better." spoke a male voice, coming from their left side. Both the teens looked to their left and there was a short male with flame-shaped brown hair sat on the bridge ground, leaning at the rails. Konohamaru grined. "Yoh!"

"Good morning, sensei!" saluted, bowing again Yuusou. Sakuya only muttered a "Good morning."

"Good morning." answered a cheerful Konohamaru, getting up. "So, where's Naru?" he asked, looking around.

"She hasn't come yet." said Yuusou. He had been the first one to get there.

"That's weird, she usually arrives on time." said Sakuya, knowing Naru better.

They suddenly heard someone calling. It was Naru. She was running towards them with a cheerful expression, while waving her hand.

"I'm sorry!" she said when she arrived, squating to catch her breath. "Hideki was kind of nervous, because today was his first day at the Hyuuga household, so he asked me to go with him. Being the great big sister I am, I had to go." She grined widely.

"It's Ok." said Konohamaru. "Well, now that we're here, I can finally tell you the purpose of having called you here. Listen atentively." he said, almost like a warning, with a serious face.

The three genin tensed up and payed atention to their sensei.

"It's like this. The twenty one students that were chosen from the initial forty two of the academy, were divided into teams of three men, because that's how a ninja team works. Each ninja team usually has a leader and three subbordinates. Seeing as you are still young and freshly out of the academy, the board assignes each three men team a jounin that will instruct the youngters. Although, and this might surprise you all, you are not genin yet."

The three pre-teens wide-eyed at this.

"What do you mean we're not genin yet? You mean we're still academy students?" Naru asked loudly.

"Wait, wait, let me explain you." said Konohamaru. "Let me also restate. You are neither genin nor academy students. The twenty one of you who were chosen out of the forty two are those who show potential enough to be a genin. But to really be a genin, you must first pass an exam."

The pre-teens made a confused and interested face.

"What kind of exam is this?" asked Sakuya.

"The kind that will decide if you pass and become genins... or if you fail and go back to the academy." answered a serious Konohamaru.

At this, Naru snapped. "What? What do you mean if we fail we go back to the academy? Are you trying to say that everything until now meant nothing?"

Yuusou was also surprised and a hint of fear could be seen in the boy's eyes.

Sakuya was still seriously taking in the situation, but one could notice a hint of nervousness in her.

"No. I already answered that. You were chosen out of the academy because you were the ones who showed potential enough to be genin. Now, will you follow me, please? I'm done with talking, let's get to action."

So this was why Sakuya's parents wouldn't say anything and sound so mysterious. Sakuya understood now and she hadn't expected something like this. She wasn't liking it either.

The three followed Konohamaru, Naru still fuming, until they arrived the public bath houses. They hadn't open yet, but they expected to open at 7:30 a.m. if the timetables were correct.

"Er... sensei, what are we doing here?" asked Yuusou.

Konohamaru turned to the three of them with a cheerful face. "Great of you to ask that, Yuusou. This is actually where our 'little' exam will decurr."

The three once again made confused expressions.

"But sensei, what are we supposed to do in a public bath house that can be looked at like an exam?" asked Yuusou again.

Konohamaru chuckled at this and crouched to get to his pupil's level. "One of the most important things for a ninja will be tested. Your infiltration skills." He winked to them, before standing up again.

"What do you mean infiltration?" asked Naru. "What are you getting at?"

Konohamaru made a confused face. "Ora... It means that we have to get in there... without people noticing who we are and..."

"Ha! That's easy!" bragged Naru.

"You didn't let me finish." said Konohamaru. "You have to get in there, without people noticing who you are and you'll have to socialize, mantaining your infiltration status."

They got surprised.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Sakuya, with a suspicious look.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you a move that will enable you to do so." Konohamaru winked. "The bath house opens at 7:30 a.m. and closes only at 11:00 p.m., so I'd say we still have much time ahead of us. But it's better to start right now, follow me to those woods over there." Konohamaru informed. He pointed to a place at their right and jumped up.

"I'm not liking this." muttered Naru as she lept, followed by Yuusou.

"Me neither." added Sakuya.

They went through the wood until they stopped in a small glade. Konohamaru looked around, making sure that it was a good place and when he acknowledge it to be, he spoke again to his students.

"Okay, I think place is pretty good for you to start learning the jutsu." he said.

"What kind of jutsu is this one, exactly?" asked Naru, throwing a suspicious look at Konohamaru.

The man grined and chuckled a bit. "Well, one that will let you enter the bath house and fulfil this exam's requirements. It's a jutsu that your own father invented, Naru."

"Really? Alright, show us!" Naru was now eager to see what kind of move were they going to learn.

"Very well. Pay atention to the hand seals and their order. I will instruct you on the chakra usage after that."

The three pre-teens watched atentively their sensei performing a set of few hand seals and puff, Konohamaru was surrouned by smoke. When the smoke faded the pre-teens stared in shock at the scene, Yuusou's nose letting a few drops of blood fall down.

Right in front of them, where their jounin instructor should be, stood an voluptuous NAKED female with silky brown hair and taned skin, a band-aid on her left cheek.

"So..." spoke the girl. "What do you guys think? It's called Oiroke no Jutsu! Ingenious, huh?"

The students were still shocked at the scene.

"Wh-What the hell is that?" asked a shocked Naru. "Eww! Get away, you pervert!"

"What the hell are you thinking?" shouted an angry and blushy Sakuya.

"Sensei, I..." tried Yuusou, but he had to cover his nose to prevent it from overbleeding.

The girl, or rather, Konohamaru sighed deeply and disspelled the jutsu. _I knew this was going to happen._

"Come on, guys." pleaded Konohamaru. "It's not that bad."

"It's not that bad! Are you insane? I ain't changing to that!" Naru said, feeling insulted.

"I think you owe us an explanation, Konohamaru-sensei." said a serious Sakuya, the blush on her face fading.

"Okay, okay." sighed Konohamaru, again. "The objective of this exam is for you to enter the bath house under that jutsu and socialize with the people in there, in order to see if your infiltration and stealthiness skills are good enough. Supposedly, me and Yuusou were gonna go to the women bathes and you and Naru to the men bathes."

Naru grit her teeth and glared to Konohamaru. "First you show us your pervertness then you expect us to be as perverted as you? There is no way in hell that I'm going to do such a thing!"

"I won't do it either." helped Sakuya with a dismissive tone. "I don't see the point in doing such a stupid thing and how can it be important to a ninja. I won't risk my honor nor my reputation doing something so meaningless."

Konohamaru was getting angrier and angrier. "Then I suggest you two to go back to the academy! Or rather, I suggest you two to quit as ninjas, because it seems to me that you're not up to such a job!"

Naru wide-eyed and shut, but her teeth were now more grit.

"What do you mean with that?" asked Sakuya, in a serious and frightening tone.

Konohamaru looked her in the eyes. "I mean that if you do not do as I say and take this test, it's back to the academy for you... All three of you."

In a flash, surprising everyone, Sakuya disappeared from where she was and appeared at Konohamaru's side, sending a kick to his head, which he blocked easily. Sakuya jumped backwards, landing on her knees.

Konohamaru stared at her, with a serious look, but with no killing intent emanating from him. Though is pose looked casual and his arms not tense, his eyes were focused.

Naru was still in shock for what her friend had just done and Yuusou was looking nervously from Sakuya to Konohamaru.

Sakuya then put her hands in her sandal-boots, took out two kunai, one in each hand, and dashed towards Konohamaru. The jounin suddenly disappeared and appeared behind the pink-haired girl, a kunai pointing to her back. Sakuya's left hand was now bare.

"Don't be foolish. I'm a special jounin, do you think your child's play impresses me? You underestimate me, kid." As he said this, he felt a slight sting on his belly. Looking down, he saw Sakuya's right hand supporting the kunai against him.

"You're the on who underestimate, Konohamaru." said Sakuya, turning her head back and looking straight to Konohamaru. Her emerald green eyes were gone, replace by two ruby red eyes, with two swirl-like dots spinning around the pupil's core.

_What the... Sharingan? At such a young age?_ thought Konohamaru, incredulous.

Sakuya jumped onwards, turning again to Konohamaru, her red eyes flashing. "Naru-chan, help me. I'm sick of this guy!" she said, turning to Naru.

Naru snapped out of her daze, smirked and looked from Sakuya to Konohamaru. "Yeah... Yuusou, wait her, we'll be right back."

Konohamaru looked at them and sighed. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? Very well..." He put the kunai in his empty holster and, still with his relaxed pose, faced the two girls with a serious expression.

The two girls dashed forward, against Konohamaru, releasing a battle cry. Sakuya threw her kunai to Konohamaru while Naru made some hand seals.

Konohamaru jumped to his right, dodging the kunai, but Sakuya was already there. Predicting his move with the Sharingan, she made a roundhouse kick to his abdomen. The jounin dodge by mere centimeters and jumped backwards. He felt someone's presence and turned right on time to block a punch from Naru. He then grabbed her arm and projected her to the ground. As soon as the girl hit the ground she vanished in a puff of smoke. _Oh no!_ Konohamaru was turning again when he felt several arms and legs binding his own. He was trapped. Four clones were binding him, two his arms and other two his legs.

"Now, Sakuya-chan!" yelled one of the Narus.

Sakuya landed 2 meters away from them and made some hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" she yelled before releasing a big fireball in Konohamaru's and the Narus' direction. The jounin tried to set himself free, but he couldn't. Hot flames were blazing the jounin as the shadow clones vanished, when hit by the fire, and the true Naru appeared at Sakuya's side. Both girls were panting.

As the fire vanished, they saw the jounin's burnt body fall down... and disappear in a puff of smoke, being replaced by a piece of wood.

At the sight, the girls' eyes widen as they turned back.

"Naru-san! Sakuya-san! Watch out!" yelled Yuusou, but too late.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" said an adult male voice.

Yuusou watched wide-eyed. The girls suddenly stopped moving. It's as if they were paralized, petrified. Sakuya's eyes went to their normal green color. Konohamaru walked in a casual way to both of them, keeping eye contact.

"Nice try. Very nice really. But as I said before, your children's play don't impress me. Now listen to me. You too, Yuusou." he said in an authoritary tone, but not directly looking to the boy just so he didn't break the eye contact vital for the kanashibari no jutsu. "Your solo ninjutsu abilities aswell as your taijutsu abilities are indeed impressive for someone of your age. That fact that you, Naru, can perform a jutsu such a kage bunshin and the fact that you, Sakuya, have already awakened the Sharingan, to some instructors, could already be a sign that you are indeed ready to be genin, if not even chuunin. Your teamwork is also great. Pulling something like that out of the blue is really something. But let me tell you one thing." He then aproached the two girls and crouched to be at their level again. "That doesn't prove that you're fit to be a ninja. And that certainly doesn't make you pass the exame." He then stood up again. "There are times when the mission and especially your companions are much more importante than your personal honor and pride. It is imperative for a ninja to mantain pride and selftrust, but it's much more imperative to fulfil a mission and, once again especially, to mantain your companions pride and life. That is why you should take this test. Sometimes a ninja has to do not what he feels is right for him, but what he knows will be best for the mission and his mates."

_Flashback_

_"Moegi! Moegi!" cried a nineteen year old man, clinging to his friend and mate's body._

_It was almost dark and still Udon hadn't come. _

_The bleeding wouldn't stop._

_"Konohamaru-chan..." whispered a brown haired girl. "Are you still there?"_

_The large wound from which the blood was coming out had been aching for almost an hour. The liver was completely shatered to pieces and you could smell a faint odor to bilis along with the smell from blood._

_"Yes, I'm here Moegi. I won't leave you. Udon has going to get some help, we're not very far from Konoha." answered the boy, while trying to stagnate the blood that was leaking out of the wound._

_He shouldn't have done. They were almost in Konoha, two miles more and they would have done and then they would have the leaf ninjas' help. But he had to do it, he had to go and fight those sound ninjas... While leaving a tired Moegi and a lightly injured Udon alone._

_"Kono...Kono-chan... I... Hanabi..." muttered Moegi._

_"Sch, don't talk. I'm sure Udon is coming in a few moments."_

_She gasped and coffed some blood. "I'm sorry I couldn't... couldn't be like Hanabi... I..."_

_"What are you saying? Please, don't talk, it only will make things worse." pleaded a crying Konohamaru. "Udon is..."_

_"You n-never... s-saw me with o-other eyes... o-onl-ly Ha-Hanabi... Kono-chan, I love y..." she breath deeply._

_And then she stopped._

_"Moe... Moegi! Moegi... MOEGI!"_

_End of flashback_

"That's how it should be... Always." Konohamaru whispered. "Do you understand now, kids?"

He released the jutsu, freeing both Naru and Sakuya from the mental binding.

The girls gasped and fell on their hands. They panted a while but then, they did not hastily got up. They stood there, with thoughtful looks and they kept them as they slowly got up.

Yuusou was also looking from the ground to Konohamaru, with a reflective expression.

"I... I'm sorry." muttered Sakuya.

Konohamaru heard and, even though slightly surprised, smiled.

"I guess you were right, huh?" said Naru sheepishly, chuckling a little. "Maybe we should have thought through it better."

"Yes." answered Konohamaru. "You should have. Another thing that shows how you're still barely at genin level."

"Does this mean that we get a second chance?" Yuusou asked hopeful.

Konohamaru's smiled widen a bit. "Well, it's still pretty early. I guess I could give you another try. What do you say?"

The three genin looked at each other, smiled and, turning to Konohamaru-sensei, nodded confidently.


	8. Hyuuga

**Hyuuga**

As I enter the gates, even though it's not the first time I do it, I can't help but feel a little tingling. Why am I like this? Can one feel sick of his own self? I know I can.

As I go past the walls that demark the Hyuuga's territory, one million things go through my mind.

_I don't know these people. _

_What am I doing here? _

_What can I do here? _

_I shouldn't be here..._

I guess it's alright that all these thoughts come randomly. I can't really connect my thoughts once I go through these gates. Now that I think about it, I can't really connect my thoughts once I'm nervous or afraid of something. I can't really tell which one I'm feeling now, but I just hope that it's the first one.

As soon as I lay my first step into the big Hyuuga household, I'm greeted by two maidens. They're not Hyuuga, since they lack these white eyes, but even they have fair skin and dark hair. I think the Hyuuga are a little obsessed with it, but since I too have have pale skin and dark hair, I guess I can't complain that much.

They tell me they were expecting me, as Hanabi-sama had instructed them, and ask me to follow them to the Hyuuga training grounds. I do so.

The Hyuuga household is made of several houses, all in traditional style, spread throughout the vast space, all around one big manor. That big house is where the reunions and feasts of the Hyuuga family happen, aswell as where the main family lives. I've been there once. I was visiting my aunt Hanabi with dad and Naru. The house is kept unbelievably clean, several maidens run through the house, making sure everything is in order. I remember I saw some Hyuuga members also walking through the house. Some of them were giving orders to others. By that time, I still didn't understand the Branch/Main family thing. I guess I was still really petit, if that system was still up, since my father ended it several years ago.

I now pass the manor. I see a long, two storie house upfront me. I hear some battle cries and steps from it. It must be some kind of gymnasium, the training grounds. The maidens lead me there.

As I hear the battle cries, this feeling of nervousness increases.

_Maybe they're not so bad._

_Maybe they'll go easy on me._

These are things I try saying to myself in order to feel a little less uncomfortable, but I just seem to fail.

I enter the gymn and am lead by the maidens to some kind of locker room. Even though it seems to be used by all those who practice in this gymn, it's kept incredibly clean.

One of the maidens leaves, saying she's going to tell Hanabi-sama about my arrival while the other takes out a key of her yukata and opens a locker. From there, she takes out a training outfit and hands it to me.

"Hanabi-sama is coming so dress up so that she can introduce you to your mates." the maiden tells me before she too leaves the locker room.

Now that I'm alone, I feel even more uncomfortable.

Five minutes after I'm done dressing the outfit, the maiden comes calling me again. I follow her across the halls, my mind giving me constant thoughts of nervousness and me constantly telling it to shut up. Finally we go through a doorway and face my future mates.

They were training but now are all lined up as if waiting for something. Waiting for me. Certainly one of the maidens told them about my arrival and coming to train with them. There are about twenty of them, boys and girls, all with hard-looking expressions and those feersome white eyes which, even though I also have, I can't help but get nervous around. They stare at me, some with doubtful expressions, certainly asking themselves who am I, who is this intruder who somehow has the same kind of ability as them.

I feel two hands touch my shoulders, one at each side, and see the Hyuugas' eyes wide. I look up and see on my right side Hanabi-baa-san and on my left her cousin Neji.

They all instantly bow down murmuring "Neji-dono" and "Hanabi-sama". I feel compelled to also bow down, but somehow I resist that urge. These two people's presence is amazing.

"Good morning everyone." My aunt starts talking. "I'm here to introduce you a new mate in the Hyuuga training grounds. As you can see he too possesses the Byakugan, even though he's not a fullblodded Hyuuga. He is my elder sister's son, Uzumaki Hideki-kun."

As my aunt finishes these words, they all wide their eyes again and I hear some of them stutter "Ho-Hokage's...". I start blushing a little.

"He's to be trained by Neji himself, as will all of you during the time Hideki-kun is with us. Please be good to him." She then turns to me with a pleasant smile on her face "Now, Hideki-kun, introduce yourself." and pats me on the back.

I take one step forward unintensionally and try to keep my pose. I face everyone in front of me, swallow dryly and finally speak. "Ko-Konnichiwa, I'm... I'm Uzumaki Hideki. Pleased to meet all of you. Please treat me well." I make a bow.

They reluctantly greet me. Even though they seem uncomfortable about me aswell, I can see that they're not illwilled against me and I thank so.

This time, Neji-san steps forward. "Thanks, Hanabi-sama. Very well, as Hanabi-sama said, I will be instructing all of you, though mostly Hideki, since he descends from the once heir to the Hyuuga head place. I hope we all can learn with each other. Now, Hideki, pair up with Kazuki over there."

I spot a shoulder lenght boy pointing to himself and walk towards him.

-------------------------------------

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, but school was really a bitch and I've been flooded with exams I couldn't think of anything more. Anyway, they're kind of over now, so... yeah. Big message! I made a small alteration in the story but which will make great difference in the upcoming chapters. Please, all the previous chapters in order to understand what that alteration was. Looking forward to the next chapter!


	9. Bad Omen

**Bad Omen**

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha, as it was the Summer's peak. There were birds flying around and chirping, butterflies dancing from flower to flower, bees collecting honey, cicadas singing and...

"No way!" a yell was heard followed by a "Ouch, what was that for!"

Inside the Hokage's tower, in a large room with a big table displayed along, there was an awkward moment going on. Uchiha Sakuya had just smacked Uzumaki Naru on the back of her head, making several people, including the Hokage himself, sweatdrop while laughing loudly.

"To shut you up!" answered an angry Sakuya. "You're just too damn loud, are you even a girl?"

The two girls' other teammate, Oozora Yuusou, frowned at the scene and looked away, embarassed, while their jounin instructor, Konohamaru, could only chuckle.

"Come on, Sakuya-chan, you know I'm right. Aren't you tired of D-rank missions? We've already accomplished like fifty of them, it's time to move to the big league!" Naru complained to her childhood friend.

"Actually it was 9 D-rank missions, that is if you count with that helping at the coffee shop one." corrected an amused Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, making the jounin who were sitting at the big table with the Hokage, who included Hatake Kakashi and Yuhii Kurenai, and a chuunin, Maki, sneer and chuckle at the scene.

Naru, crossed her arms and looked away, pouting. "What's so funny?" Turning back to her father right away. "Anyway, what matters is that I'm tired of doing crappy missions like these D-rank ones. Why do they need ninjas to take the dogs to a walk or fix people's roofs? I want a mission, you know, where I can shine!" She said, trying to make a 'cool' pose.

"Well, I do agree that with our potential we're being held back..." Agreed Sakuya, but only trying to sound matter-of-factly.

"Come on, Sakuya, Naru. You're still genin who got out of the academy only about two months ago, don't expect to be flying around facing missin-nins already. D-rank missions are just perfect for you." Said Konohamaru, trying to sound authoritary.

"Actually, sensei," interrupted Yuusou shyly "Teams #3 and #4 have already accomplished two C-rank missions."

Konohamaru exploded "What? You mean Hanabi-san's team is already ahead of mine! 'Nii-chan, I demand an A-rank mission! Let's kick that anemic girl's team's ass!" Konohamaru overreacted to his team, who sweatdroped.

"I think a C-rank mission would be enough by now, don't you think Kono-kun?" Chuckled Kakashi, Naruto wide-eyed at him. "Come on, Naruto, give them a try. Don't forget they were well ranked among the academy students and they have a more than qualified instructor."

Naruto looked around, trying to find help, but everyone nodded in a way that tried to say that they should be given a try. He ended up giving up. "Ah, whatever," he narrowed his shoulders, sighing, and handing a sheet to Konohamaru. "I think that one is good enough for you."

Konohamaru and Naru faced each other with a happy face, Sakuya smirked and Yuusou sweatdroped yet again. "Yes!"

As they left the room, Kakashi turned, with his visible eye curving into a 'smile', to Naruto. "'A mission where I can shine'? Now, that rings me a bell..."

Naruto just smiled and called forth the next ninja awaiting for their mission.

--------------------------------------

Two hours later, team #6 was walking on the road, setting for their new mission. It was blazing hot that day, so they tried to walk under the shadow of the trees that ocasionally grew on the left side of the road. Even so, they couldn't help but feel thirsty and trying to ease the clothes off their bodies. Naru and Yuusou were the most bothered, but Sakuya was also uncomfortable. Konohamaru wasn't even affected.

"So, sensei." Naru started, breaking the silence. "We have to go to this village near the boarder with the Rain Country and the Grass Country?"

"That's right, Naru." Answered Konohamaru. "It's a little village called Koyama, mostly sustained on farmwork and fishing. It's about two miles from the border with the Grass Country and a mile and a half from the border with the Rain Country."

"So, what's wrong over there?" asked Sakuya, taking a casual look to her instructor.

"Well, apparently the cows from the village's leader are disappearing without a reason. Our mission is to investigate the case and, if possible, bring the cows back to their owner and catch the perpetrators." explained Konohamaru, keeping the pace.

"Che, crappy mission aswell..." snorted Naru. "But oh well, it's always better than taking care of dogs and cleaning up their mess. Maybe the cows are being stolen by some bandits and we can get into real fun." Naru suggested, with an anxious face.

Konohamaru smiled. "Unlikely. Probably just some kids messing around or some old geezer who's jealous of the village's leader. It should be nothing serious. But we're getting payed, so, it's worth it."

"Bah, it would be more worth it if there were real burglars who we could fight. I'm eager to show off my new jutsus." Said Naru, adjusting her bag, so it would be more comfortable.

"Naru-san is always so well-spirited. It's a pity we won't at least meet some bad guys, just so Naru-san could be a little happy." Yuusou said casually, making Naru blush, though no one noticed it.

"Well, if it was to be like that time when we were chasing that dog and Naru hit face-first against a bees' hive, I bet she wouldn't be so happy about it." Said Sakuya in a mocking tone, triggering Naru.

"That's another story, Sakuya-chan! No need to be brought over here." She complained, blushing even more, but now for a different reason.

"Yes. If I remember correctly you ran away from the bees like a rabbit runs from a fox." Sakuya pointed out, pretending not to be listening to Naru's complains.

"Yeah? And what about you?" answered Naru, awaking Sakuya's atention. "When we were doing that old lady's garden. Just because of that cute little mantis you had to call it a day."

Sakuya gasped. "That's different! I was slashed on my nose by a mantis when I was still a little kid. I was traumatized and now I just can't hear about mantis, much less seeing one."

"Well, that just shows you" said, unexpectedly, Konohamaru. "Who the real brave one is, huh Yuusou? Never saw you running away from nothing..." He grined at the boy, who also smiled, a little embarassed and a little proud of himself.

Team #6 kept traveling during that day, but had to stop over night, to rest. Since Konoha was in the middle of the Fire Country and Koyama was near the border, it was still a great distance to be run in a day, if you were just traveling at a walking pace. Early in the morning, they got their stuff back together, packed up and left.

They hadn't walked for very long when Konohamaru halted and raised his arm, signing for his team to stop. He looked concerned about something.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Asked Naru.

"Something's not right..." he said in a serious tone. "I smell blood... over there!" He pointed at something that was on the road and dashed at it. It looked like someone was laying in the middle of the road, not wanting to get up. Naru, Sakuya and Yuusou looked at each other and ran to meet their sensei.

When they caught up with the body on the road, Konohamaru was squated examining it. It was a middle-aged man, certainly a traveler. He sported a big bag on his back, such as they themselves were sporting. He also had a small pouch that was empty. His clothes were ragged and torn in some spots. The body itself had several scratches and scoriations, but apparently nothing serious. Konohamaru put his fingers on the man's throat, trying to feel some blood rush.

"He's alive." Said Konohamaru, not taking his eyes away from the man. "But he has a high fever and is dehydrated. Help me bring him to the sidewalk under the trees' shadow. Sakuya, lend me your water-bottle." He looked up to his students. At first they were quiet, staring at the body, but after a couple of seconds, they answered to their instructor's demands. Yuusou and Naru helped Konohamaru lift the body while Sakuya prepared several pots of water.

After bringing him to the sidewalk and laying him carefully on the ground, Konohamaru squated again, while his three students kneeled at the body's side, opposit to their instructor. The jounin cut a stripe from the man's ragged clothes, soaked it in water and layed it on the man's forehead. He then pat is cheek several times. The man eventually woke up.

"Water..." he said weakly. Sakuya handed a pot with water to her sensei and he helped the sick man drink it. The man then looked around, taking in all those faces. "W-Where a-am I?"

"You're in the third secondary road of the second main road of the Fire Country. The road which leads to the border with the Rain Country." Informed Konohamaru. "Now, please, tell me what was your mission and I'll try to acomplish it." Said the jounin in a serious tone. The man smiled.

"What do you mean with that, Konohamaru-sensei?" Asked Naru, a little concerned.

Konohamaru sighed and turned to Naru. "I checked up his wounds when we found him. They're infected. This man was seriously poisoned. And by the looks of it, the poison has already reached every part of his body. It seems fatal also. He will surely..."

"Die." said the man weakly again.

The pre-teens face was one of shock. They looked away still wide-eyed.

_To be faced with death so soon. I really didn't want this for them. _Thought Konohamaru, while watching his pupils' expressions.

"So" proceeded Konohamaru. He had a job to do, after all. "Tell me what was your mission and what happened to you. Who poisoned you?"

The man coughed. "I am a messenger from the Rain Country. I had a mission from our country daimyo. I was to deliever a secret letter to Konoha's Hokage. But the letter was stolen when I was already in the Fire Country."

"What was in the letter?" asked Konohamaru. Naru, Sakuya and Yuusou had now turned their atention back to the man again.

"That I don't know. It was top secret business with the daimyo and the Hokage."

Konohamaru looked confused. _That's weird. I've never heard of conversations or any kind of relationship between Konoha and the Rain Country._

"Who attacked you?"

"Sorry. I don't know that either. It was just too quick. Once I was travelling at night through the road and the next time I notice, a man with a black cloak showed up in front of me. He was as quick as a bolt, made some kind of ninjutsu that struck me with hundreds of needles." The man coughed again. "That's when I knew I got poisoned. Then he lept over me, stole the letter and I don't remember anything else."

"I see..." finally said Konohamaru. The jounin turned to his pupils. "You go on ahead. I'll just ask a few more questions to..."

"Goro." identified the man.

"But sensei..." started Sakuya.

"You will go now." Konohamaru made a serious tone, that made the genins obey immediately. They got up, Sakuya put her water-bottle in her bag, and left.

When Konohamaru made sure they were a good distance away from them, he took out a kunai from his pouch. "It's gonna be quick, I swear."

The man nodded and looked up to Konohamaru's face. Only then did he notice the jounin's forehead protector.

"You... you guys are shinobis from Konoha, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I see..." The man chuckled a bit, followed by hard coughing. When he recovered he faced Konohamaru again. "Well then, tell your Hokage that the Rain has one of his kind. The letter that was stolen was probably about that."

Konohamaru got confused again. _One of his kind?..._ Then it struck him. He was not expecting that. "I... I see..."

The man coughed hard again. "I guess now is the time. I trust your skills, Konohasaru-san."

Konohamaru wide-eyed at Goro. Goro chuckled. "You're quite famous back in the Rain Country, especially in the Hidden Village of Ame, Konohasaru-san."

"You're a shinobi... It makes sense."

"Yeah."

"Well, now then..." Konohamaru approached his kunai from Goro's neck.

About fifty yards away from the two, Naru, Sakuya and Yuusou rested under a tree, not able to see what was going on between Konohamaru and the man called Goro.

"Think Goro-san's going to be alright?" asked Yuusou, a little unsure of the answer.

"I hope so." answered Naru, followed by a nod from Sakuya.

They heard a faint noise coming from above and they looked up. Konohamaru was standing on a tree branch, packed up and ready to go. "Let's go. We finished already."

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Sakuya.

"Yes." answered Konohamaru not even daring to look back to her. He jumped from the tree and turned to the genins. "We will now pick up the pace. I want to arrive at Koyama by the end of the day. Try to catch up." And started running. The genins looked at each other, a little confused and followed their instructor.

_Why do I feel that something bad is going to happen?_ thought Konohamaru, biting his lip softly.

áá------------------------------------------

New chapter everyone! This one is a little one, but I think it's a good start for the upcoming saga. The previous chapters were like introduction of the characters. The fun starts now. Please, review. I'd like to know your opinions about the fanfic, suggestions, praises and critics. Looking forward to the next chapter!


	10. Mission

**Mission**

"Well, now then..." Konohamaru approached his kunai from Goro's neck.

After having hidden the body, Konohamaru considered his options for a few seconds, then came to a conclusion. He bit his thumb, making it bleed, made some hand seals and approached his hand from the floor. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A small white furred monkey, with black skin, came out from the poof of smoke and saluted the jounin.

"Oh, Kono-chi! Long time no see!" He smiled gleefully, but you could sense a hint of mocking in his tone of voice.

Konohamaru decided to ignore it. "Yeah, yeah. It's also a pleasure. Listen, Asu, I need you to deliver a message to Konoha. Tell the Hokage that I found a man on the road who was coming from the Rain Country to meet him. He also said that there's another one like him. He'll understand." said Konohamaru, seeing the little monkey's confused expression.

Konohamaru handed the monkey his identification mark, so that the officers from Konoha could identify it and let it report the message to the Hokage.

"Sure thing, Kono-chi. You can count on me!" The monkey saluted the jounin, climbed the tree and dashed off, jumping from branch to branch, tree to tree.

After making sure the monkey was far enough, Konohamaru returned to meet his pupils again.

Asu was already a few miles away from its summoning place when, unavoidedly, was struck by a big raven. The bird flew over him and struck him at lightning speed, killing the monkey instantly.

It was the end of the afternoon. The sun was setting and the orange sky was upon Team #6 as they went up yet another hill. They had travelled during the whole day. Naru, Sakuya and Yuusou were tired and still not very satisfied with their instructor not telling them a word since they found Goro on the road that morning.

When they reached the top of the small hill and took in the sight, they finally let go a sigh of relief.

Down in a valley right after that hill stood a small amount of houses, many of them with gardens, and a few farms. There was a large river flowing about a mile from the village.

They had arrived Koyama.

Naru and Yuusou released a big smile, while Sakuya slightly smirked. Konohamaru kept his close expression, but his eyes loosened up a bit. Naru started running in the village's direction.

"How can she still have this much energy? Geez..." sighed Sakuya, motioning to follow her team-mate. Yuusou followed suit, followed by his sensei. "At last, we got here."

The village was clearly poor. The houses were rustic and old fashioned, but the air was comforting and brought peace to the heart.

Once Team #6 entered the village, since it was already late in the afternoon, almost dinner time, people estranged their presence. They kept staring at the ninjas, not sure if they were at peace or ill willed. When Team #6 had taken about fifty steps into the village, a tall tan-skined man, with ragged clothes but strongly built, stopped in front of them, blocking the way. He stuck a big old spear on the ground, supporting his arm on the stick. The ninjas stared curiously at the man.

"May I ask who you are? Customers or visitors coming this late in the afternoon is not something we're used to. What are you here for?" The man asked with no further contemplation.

The rest of the villagers remained still, staring at and encircling Team #6. The stares brought distrust and a small hint of fear to the eyes of the villagers. One could see that what the man had said was true, and that although the village was pacific, hard times were striking it nowadays.

Team #6 remained still, looking carefully at the villagers. Naru che'd and assumed a battle position. Almost immediately Konohamaru stepped forth. One of the villagers flinched.

"We're neither visitors nor customers." Spoke Konohamaru. He opened a pocket from his vest and took out a document which he showed to the man that had spoken. "We're ninjas from Konoha and we came here on a mission assigned to us by the Hokage in accordance to what the leader from this village asked."

His reaction seemed to take a bit of time, but the man responded to Konohamaru, advancing further and taking the letter from the jounin's hand. The villagers didn't seem to change their apparatus and encircled yet even more the ninja team.

The man took his time looking at the letter. Naru and Sakuya remained in their positions, surrounding Yuusou, who looked a bit frightened with the situation. The girls had a sweat drip running down their cheeks. Konohamaru stayed calm and collected, awaiting for the man's approval of the document.

The man finally looked up and returned the letter to Konohamaru.

"I can't really read." Said the man, now with a relieved smile "But that is without a doubt the leader's signature, this village's and Konoha's seals. That much I can understand."

The ambient around the villager's changed drastically. Sighs of relief and smirks could be seen gathering through the population. They started disbanding to their own previous chores, lifting the mood considerably.

"I'm sorry if we scared you." Said the man, turning especially to the three pre-teens "It's just that lately our village has been under constant vigilance and care by its inhabitants. There have been a series of robberies, especially cattle, and damage to the stables."

The man asked them to accompany him to the leader's house. Konohamaru took the chance to ask a few more questions, but the man didn't know much. He was a hunter, so was often out of the village for days in a row with his companions and didn't have much to do with cattle of animal creation.

"Are there three part of the team too? They're children."

Naru bursted out immediately "Hey!" but was cut by Konohamaru and Sakuya closed her mouth with her hands, while che'ing.

"They're actual ninjas who fit perfectly for this kind of mission, don't worry."

They finally arrived at the village leader's house. It was a small two story woodhouse, but would easily beat the other houses in the village in size. The man knocked at the door twice and announced the ninja's arrival. The door creaked open and a young face stared through the opening.

"Oh, it's you." Said the man behind the door "Are they there with you?"

The hunter replied affirmatively with a small grunt.

"Well, let them come in then."

The door opened completely revealing a young man with long light-grey hair, serene face and clever eyes.

The hunter took the chance to step aside. "I'll be here when you're finished. If you'd like, me and my wife could give you a place to stay tonight and warm meal."

For the first time since they arrived at Koyama, the three kid's faces lightened up. "We're very much obliged to you, Hunter-san. I think the kids would enjoy that quite a bit." Said Konohamaru with a smirk.

"It's settled then." Replied the hunter. "I'll be waiting here for you, if that's okay."

Team #6 stepped into the house while the young man closed the door behind them. The house was well decorated inside with a small hall leading to a kitchen upfront. The young man guided them through the house, into a set of stairs that would lead to the upper floor.

"My name's Kaji." The young man introduced himself. "I'm the leader's only son. He is currently at his office, waiting for you. Please, be of use." Kaji smiled when he showed them the door to the leader's office, in the middle of two rooms, one for each one of them.

Konohamaru and the pre-teens entered the room. Waiting there was an old man with near bald head except for the side of his head and a traditional pony-tail on its top. He had a small beard around his mouth and sported the same clever eyes that his son did, only his were already at the beginning of their end. Konohamaru slightly bowed to him, followed by his pupils. The man replied in the same way and directed them to have a seat.

"First of all let me thank all of you for having come here, to this isolated little village in order to help us." Started the old man "My name is Uendai, as you know I'm the leader of Koyama, unanimously elected by its population, and so it befalls upon me the responsibility to take care of any business or problem that affects my people."

The old man easily spoke with an expensive speech. That surprised Konohamaru.

"We heard that you were having some problems with cattle robbery and vandalism to your farms." Stated Konohamaru.

Uendai sighed. "Yes. You see, though this village is small, the farms have to be away from the center so that they can have as much field as the owners can have without the somewhat ruckus that obviously there is in a population. Taking advantage of that, the assailants strike at night, where there is neither time nor attention to stop their attempts."

"How long has this been happening? And why haven't the authorities done anything yet?"

"It has been happening for about two weeks, every night. The authorities didn't do anything because there is no such thing in Koyama. Its own people take care of its problems. The biggest crime that has ever been here before these robberies had been some stolen chicken by another farmer of this village. But these robberies have already brought death to our small population."

The man sighed with a hurt face. The three pre-teens stood quite, trading stares.

"How come?" asked Konohamaru.

"Well, the hunters have been out for almost two weeks in a big hunt. They are the only real strong men this village has, and they are not more than those you can count with the fingers in one hand. At the beginning we thought poor of these robberies and didn't take measures. But once the hunters were out, they continued. The fishermen, who work at dawn, one of those nights decided to wait for the robbers. A small group waited in each farm there was… When we took notice, the farm in which the robbers stroke had already been forced, and the fishermen over there killed."

"I see…Is there any attack pattern? Do you have any idea where the robbers will strike again and when?"

"We think, and that is based in my calculations and thoughts, that they will strike at the Donato's farm, in the far east of the village, tonight. I think you trust my judging." Said the man, although humbly.

"Very well." Said Konohamaru, getting up "We'll wait for them at Donato's farm, tonight. We'll go there at the end of the evening and try to stop any attack that may come." He was followed suit by his students.

"Thank you very much. I hope you ninjas can be successful where our brave men failed."

"Don't worry Ossan! We'll kick their asses for sure!" Naru finally broke the silence. The mood changed a bit, and the three-man team got out of the room with light smirks.

"My, my. You're quite lively…" said the old man, once they closed the door.

That evening, Naru, the rest of her team and sensei were cosily seating at the Hunter's table. The hunter's name was Shigeru, as he finally introduced himself. Since he had come back from hunting that morning, the table was full with the most delicious meat and vegetables. Shigeru's wife, Nao, was a great cook. While the kids were having a feast with all the food, Konohamaru was quietly talking to Shigeru, trying to know a bit more from the village's condition.

"It's as Undei-ji-sama said, me and my companions have been out for the past week and a half, so we only got to know the village's condition today, when we arrived. We was really surprised to know of all that. Even two of the fishermen died. What kind of people are we dealing with here?"

"Well, we were kind of expecting it, tough robbers. Looks like Naru here will be quite satisfied with this mission." Naru had been loud about the mission ever since they got out of the old leader's house. Finally she would kick some ass, she wouldn't stop saying. "Though there are two things bothering me. It's not much, but it's not just usual in small villages like these."

"What do you mean?" asked Shigeru, getting curious.

"Well, for starters, you didn't seem to like the oldman's son, Kaji. And I don't think he sees you as a great friend either. Also, the old man didn't estrange the fact that only an adult and three kids came to help you."

Shigeru looked thoughtful for a bit. "Well, it's nothing of a rivalry or recent. Actually the reason why he didn't say anything might be because his own son, Kaji, was taught the ninja arts for a few years in Amegakure village when he was a kid. Uendai-ji-sama lived there for a bit before coming over to the Fire Country and establishing Koyama as a village, with the help of a few fishermen that lived nearby. He then went back to the Rain Country for two decades or so, where and when he had his son." Shigeru continued. "And that is exactly why me and actually most of the population here is not happy with Kaji. He knows some ninjutsu, that's for sure, but he hasn't done anything to stop the robberies yet."

Konohamaru took in the information. There could be something more here than what beats the eye, but he would wait for tonight's outcome to take out his own conclusions of the situation. There was not more that he could do before actually meeting the gang of robbers. He wasn't worried though. Sooner or later they would catch them and bring them to justice. They weren't ninjas, since ninjas could hunt and wouldn't rely on such ways to obtain food and clothing. And they weren't nomads, because if they were they wouldn't maintain an attack pattern for two weeks.

All he could do was waiting for tonight.

-------------------------------

Hey, long time no see! Well, yeah. One of my biggest flaws is my ability to start things and not ending them. Anyway, here's the 10th chapter and some more will come, I guess. Actually I regained strenght to continue the fic thanks to a review which I particuarly liked. Thanks Erika. Looking forward to the next chapter!


End file.
